


Vicious Conquistador

by bringthebiggergun



Category: Clarke Griffin - Fandom, Clarke Griffin/ lexa - Fandom, G!P - Fandom, Lexa (the 100) - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anya - Freeform, Clexa, Dom Clarke, F/F, G!p Lexa, Other, Raven - Freeform, breaking furniture in a sexy way, learning control, no pain no gain, pure sin, ranya, sin - Freeform, smol bean alpha lex, smut on smut on smut, soft dom human clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringthebiggergun/pseuds/bringthebiggergun
Summary: Smol bean lex and bad ass Clarke who protects her when it should be the opposite, Protects her in the bedroom wink wink nudge nudge cough cough





	1. HEEL!

**Author's Note:**

> "Told Ri I was bored but really, I wanted her ass to write. Thank me later! *blows kisses*" -Tanner

An eager tongue swiped at a bottom and the other gave entrance a little to quickly as hands palmed and rubbed harshly on soft parts. A soft feminine groan slices through the heavy air, “Jeez you're so-”

“Shusha.” the other grunts as she pulls at the brunette by her hips pinning her to the wall, “How’s the commander?” She nudges her with her chin only to be answered with a soft grunt.

“Clarke-” She feels a hand drag up her thigh and cup her making her squeak.

“I think we’re good, don’t you?” the brunette nods eagerly, “I have an idea,” Clarke moves them towards the dining room table. 

As soon as the cold glass hit her jean covered thighs Lexa jumps, “Wait the table Clarke, turn right, towards the couch.”

“Shof op,” Clarke moans against her lips making Lexa gasp at the nip the other girl gives her.

“Sha,” She whispers.

Clarke throws off her shirt and immediately starts unbuttoning Lexa’s jeans, “I’m going to fuck the air out of you, you ready?” Lexa shudders and nods hurriedly. “Good girl, now-” Clarke shoves her roughly, “You have to promise to not hold back, okay?” Lexa swallows hard and contemplates for a minute, looking down at her feet, “Hey,” Clarke says softly, running a finger down the side of Lexa’s face to tilt her head up, “It’s okay, you won’t hurt me.” Lexa contemplates looking at the cerulean eyes that look back at her, “You need to let your needs be sated, I want to help.” the blonde gently kisses the worried girl’s forehead. “Okay?” Lexa slowly licks her lips and nods, “Lex.” The blonde cups her cheek, “look at me.” Lexa closes her eyes and breathes deeply, “If you ever feel uncomfortable at all we can stop, tell me to stop and I will. I got you.”

“What if-” Lexa looks up at the ceiling and sighs, “what if I can’t stop?” She thinks of blood covering her hands fear gripping her by the gut, “what if I hurt you?”

“Shh,” Clarke kisses her forehead once again. “I’m bullet proof.” she winks at the worried brunette who merely scoffs.

“Clarrrrke.” She smirks.

“You won’t hurt me, okay?” She rubs up and down her arms, “If at any moment you feel anything but pleasure we can stop, alright?” 

Lexa breathes deeply and moans when she feels Clarke grind up against her front, “Okay.” she all but moans in the blondes mouth.

“Good now where were we?” Clarke cups her face in her hands and roughly kisses her to which lexa tries to return with the same ferocity. “I want you on your back.” She pulls her closer to her own hips by her ass, Lexa merely moaning like a needy mess as she feels the pressure on her crotch.

Clarke lifts her on top of the table, shoving her down by the chest she climbs on top of Lexa grinding on her crotch as the girl reaches to touch her breasts and she is rewarded with a loud guttural moan. “Fuck yeah Lex play with my tits.” To which Lexa pulls back, eyes bugging out of her head.

“Uhh...”

“Shit, sorry.” Clarke’s face blanches, “I forgot you don’t like that word.”

“I mean it’s alright just- fuuuuuuck.” She moans as Clarke pulls her cock out of her jeans, warm hand wrapped around her shaft.

“God you’re so hot.” Clarke moans as she kicks off her shoes and undoes her pants the rest of the way. When she leans down to kick of her pants she puts her mouth on the head of Lexa’s dick, making the brunette’s hips rise.

“Fuck that’s good.” She moans when Clarke starts blowing her confidently, the blonde is obviously well versed in more than one art.

“Shit Clarke I’m close,” She moans as Clarke drags her teeth up her shaft, “I need a condom babe!” Lexa shoves her off only to have Clarke climb roughly on top of her and seat herself on her dick, “OH MY GOD!” Lexa screams as she feels herself become wrapped in Clarke’s warm wetness.

“Fuck me I’m so...” Clarke breathlessly whispers as she rolls her hips into Lexa, head dipping down so lips can find skin. Lexa’s heartbeat is strong and fast beneath swollen lips, skin salty with exertion and sweat. A shudder of pleasure rolls through both of them as Clarke straightens out.

“SWEET BABY FUCK MY OHHHHHH-” Lexa moans loudly as she feels Clarke rise and let herself drop taking all 7 inches of her cock in one drop.

“Just pull out Lex, we’re fine like this-” She gasps when she feels Lexa twitch from within her, “I like feeling you like this,”

“WHYYYY ARE YOU SO OHHHHH” Lexa drops her head to the table as she pushes herself into clarke.

“God you’re such a messy bottom Heda” Clarke groans.

The brunette just moans in response her back rising as she tries to hold off on her orgasm. “I’m gonna blow my-”

“Don’t you dare cum you fucking-” Clarke is cut off by Lexas warm thumb on her clit. “God your fingers.” Clarke grabs her breasts in her hands and starts playing with them giving lexa a great visual of the blonde goddess impaled on her. She feels a growl growing in her chest as heat spreads throughout her limbs, “Heel!”

Lexa all but chokes on a cackle, “Fuck off,” She responds laughing at Clarke only to be shut up real quick by a hand cupping her balls, “you’re gonna make me cum!” she moans at this.

“I’m close.” Clarke responds to which Lexa’s eyes turn a brighter green and Clarke knows she’ struck a nerve in the wolf. Lexa seats up at lightning fast speed and flips them to where Clarke is underneath her, she hears the sound of cracking glass and before either of them can react Clarke’s ass is in seated in Lexa’s forearm while the other is gripping her by the back of the neck while she pounds at her at break neck speed, “Did you just fucking-”

Lexa feels her orgasm rip through her and a guttural growl/groan rips through her and Clarke follows not long after moaning her own release that could put any seasoned porn star to shame.

Lexa pants as she wipes sweat off of her forehead, she looks to Clarke only to see the blonde leaning on her chest, her back rising and falling slowly as she regains her composure. When she leans back up throwing her hair back, lexa gets a view of one lonely bead of sweat dripping down between her breasts, Clarke just runs her hands through her hair.

“Fuck.” She gasps as she rolls her hips once more and Lexa stumbles a bit feeling her knees go weak. She grips harder onto Clarke’s hips and starts walking towards their bedroom. Clarke hooks her legs onto Lexa’s hips and rests her head on her chest. Gently slipping out of Clarke’s wetness Lexa shudders slightly as she sets the blonde down. 

“I’ll be right back.” She whispers as she walks towards the joining bathroom. She eyes herself in the mirror seeing herself still erect she shakes her head. She grabs to wash clothes and runs warm water. She wipes herself and walks to Clarke who is sitting against the headboard of the bed. “May I?” Lexa motions to her with the washcloth and Clarke just smiles at her.

“You’re done already?”

“I just thought that-”

“Lex you’re still-” Clarke motions towards her and Lexa just shrugs. 

“It’s late,” She yawns as Clarke moves towards her and takes the washcloth from her, she start to wipe herself down. “I can do that.” She pouts.

“Go lay down, you’re going to topple over.” Clarke smirks as she chucks the washcloth towards the hamper.

“No I can-” Clarke pulls her on top of her body and Lexa falls onto her with a grunt. “Oof”

“Sleep.” Clarke scratches the back of her head and Lexa sighs contently, “You’re going to be starving in a few hours.”

“Mmm.” Lexa groans in response, “warm.” She yawns as she snuggles into Clarke’s chest. 

“Who knew an alpha could be so cuddly AND a bottom?” Clarke teases her and Lexa nips at the boob near her mouth. Clarke slaps her bum, “Fine,” She chuckles, “But you know it’s the truth.”

“Alpha aren’t bottoms Clarke.” Lexa says sleepily, clearly on the brink of slipping off. “We’re-” She yawns, “Vicious conquistadors.” She cuddles into her more and starts breathing deeply.

“Okay you big puppy.” Clarke responds playing with the baby hairs on Lexa’s neck. “Whatever helps you sleep” she kisses the top of the wolf's head and leans her cheek on her.


	2. Aesthetics and Misnomers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and stuff.
> 
> We meet two more hooligans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get on a schedule so we'll see how long I can keep this one. I have another story that I've been working on, maybe I'll finally post the next chapter.
> 
> Anywho, enjoy and comment on what you would like to see or what you think of this so far. -Riley

The following morning all that could be heard were the sounds of heavy breathing and a light snore every now and again. Clarke shifted to see where the sound was coming from, next to her she felt a warm pelt of grey cuddled into her as the little spoon. She smirked to herself and sighed. Always the cuddler this alpha of hers, she looked and the subtle twitching of it’s ears. Recalling the first time she woke up to this sight she can’t but smile at seeing how far they’d come in so little time. Clarke had leaped on to the floor away from the sleeping form of a wolf, the massive size of the animal was enough to make anyone become frightened but what she heard next just made me cock her head in confusion, a tiny whimper and kick of a hind paw brought her back. Lexa had come out to her the previous week and explained her condition, being born with what she often referred to as a curse Clarke always felt like she’d been roofied and this was all a bad trip. Yet there she found herself another morning unlike others where she’s cuddled against her girlfriend showing her true form as the spirit had chosen her at birth.

Be it fate or just a struck of luck the sweetest most caring being was bestowed upon her and had chosen her as her mate. They’d only been dating for 6 months when her first heat with Clarke hit her, she’d dealt with them in the confines of her basement sleeping off the aggression and pent up sexual hunger she felt in the week of her heats. When she had told Clarke what to expect of this the blonde took it all in stride and was more than understanding and rising up to the occasion to help her “control” what she could of the week of hell as Lexa referred to it.

Deciding it was enough to lay staring at Lexa’s sleeping form she decided to get up and start her day early to prepare for what was to come now that her girlfriends heat was upon them. Though Lexa was always caring and careful when it came to being around Clarke during her week she always tended to be a little more extra than normal. Ranging from extra needy, to extra clingy, and lastly extra horny. 

She slowly got up from behind the wolf and stretched her sore limbs, the ache from between her legs making her smile as she recalled the previous night’s events. She walked towards Lexa’s dresser and pulled out two boxer briefs and two shirts. She set one set down on the dresser and dressed herself with the others. She looked to the clock on Lexa’s side of the bed only to see it read 5:30am. 

She hated waking up this early and starting her day, but she knew that a prepared Griffin was a good one or so her father would tell her. She walked towards the washroom and brushed her teeth then set to the kitchen to prep for breakfast, Lexa would be starving for three when she awoke, though normally Lexa would take care of feeding them both Clarke knew that when it came to a hangry horny heat driven Lexa she’d need to step up and take over a couple duties for her girlfriend. The first on her list were to let Anya know of Lexa’s leave for the week because God only knows how long it would take for them to remember to call in to work for her. They didn’t want another unexpected visit from the CEO’s right hand woman and be caught balls deep in a compromising position like last time.  
Clarke pulled her phone from the kitchen island and shot Anya the text, the blonde would also be up right now given the fact that the Woods tended to be creatures of habit.

“Mornin’ Anya, your sestra is on her time of the month. Just wanted to give you a heads up so you don’t get anymore butt shots. ;)” She smiles to herself and sends the text off, she locks her phone and sets it back down. 

Walking to the fridge she opens the freezer and pulls out two thick steaks Lexa always managed to keep for emergencies like this. She sets them out to thaw and starts setting out the spices to season the meat. She turns on the coffee maker and pulls out two mugs then starts look through the fridge for vegetables and eggs, protein is what the sleeping beauty needs after her shift. She pulls out the jug of milk and the special protein pancake mix Lexa prepares herself, what a fucking nut, Clarke thinks to herself as she sets everything out as quietly as humanly possible for she knows that the sleeping wolf’s ears are probably twitching at every sound she’s probably making unbeknownst to herself.

When everything is set out and ready for her to just start cooking she walks over to the living room and happens to walk past the dining room table. She does a double take and covers her forehead with her hand in desperation.

“Fuck.” She whispers mainly to herself and looks over in direction of Lexa’s bedroom. “I guess we’ll be making our monthly trip to IKEA sooner.” She murmurs to herself as she walks to the closet near the kitchen where Lexa keeps her cleaning supplies. She opens the door only to see everything clearly organized by room and job. The top line of products are for wood flooring and things of the like, the next is her tile and glass cleaners, and the bottom are laundry detergent overstock that she always has in hand in case anything runs out in the actual laundry room. “Oh my little anal organizer” She chuckles to herself as she pulls out a broom and dust pan. 

Noticing that she can’t feel Clarke’s warm body against her back Lexa jumps and immediately starts sniffing the air for intruders but all she can smell is the copper scent of blood and wood cleaner. She jumps up and notices she’s shifted, with no immediate sense of danger she rolls her joints and proceeds to shift into her human form, a slight groan of pain and popping of joints fills the otherwise quiet bedroom. She gets down from the bed wincing in slight pain from both her shifting and a pleasant sense of soreness she only attributes to her and Clarke’s sexcapade last night. She walks past her dresser noticing the clothes only Clarke could have thought to lay out for her. She pulls on the jurassic park t-shirt and starts walking towards the living room with her boxers in hand, she hears scraping on the wood flooring coming from the dining room so she goes there first. She sees Clarke bent over a metal bar picking up pieces of glass. Lexa looks around to asses the damage and sighs as she pinches the bridge of her nose. Clarke hears her and jumps.

“Lex!” She gasps as she drops the glass in the bag she has in her other hand. “I didn’t hear you get up.” She clears her throat and looks the other girl over.

Lexa stands there distressed with boxers in hand and her family jewels on display. “I can’t believe it and it’s not even the second day.” She groans. 

“Nice to see your proud of your anatomy but I don’t think the neighbours would say the same.” Clarke jokes and a rosy tint colours Lexa’s cheeks as she lowers her boxers to cover herself, she meekly steps behind the wall to her right separating the living room from the dining room and she pulls on her underwear.

“Sorry.” She winces as she adjusts herself. “Don’t clean that up Clarke I did it, here give me the broom.” She motions to it and Clarke moves her aside.

“Shusha, takes two to tango. Plus, you must be tired after going wolf on me.” She rubs the girl's arm affectionately and turns back to finish cleaning up their mess. “There’s coffee in the pot go pour us a cup and just relax. I’m almost done anyway.” She finishes and ties the trash bag up. Then picks up the bigger parts of the table that are bent in awkward angles. She sets them near the front door of the loft and then walks to the kitchen to wash her hands.

“How happy do you think Marcus will be when he sees us walking into IKEA to buy yet another fucking table?” Lexa speaks into her mug before taking a sip of her coffee.

Clarke chuckles as she closes the tap and turns to wipe her hands dry on the front of her shirt. “Not as happy as he will be to know that his little niece is yet again getting rowdy on her heat.” She finishes with a wink and Lexa just groans once again.

“Claaaaarke why do we always have to go to the store he happens to manage?” Clarke walks up behind the brunette and wraps her arms around her shoulders.

“Where else would we get the Woods’ family discount?” She responds kissing the top of the girls head.

“You’re just with me for the perks of being able to get discounts at IKEA and flaunt my name to get into all the cool places.” Lexa pouts as she looks up to see Clarke smiling at her.

“You forgot the other perk.” Clarke bites her lip as she drags her hand down Lexa’s front only to grip her clothed cock.

“Mmm.” Lexa’s hips buck into her hand as she lets her head drop, only to be interrupted by the loud growl emanating from her stomach.

“Oh no, is the big bad wolf mad?” Clarke taunts causing Lexa to giggle.  
“Well you did ride me like a prized pony last night.” The brunette says with a blushing face, the girl who was so sure of herself in the boardroom is such a sloppy blushing mess around Clarke that it could give anyone whiplash every time if they ever got the chance to witness it.

“Broke another table too, what’s the current count on the table in that room alone again?” Clarke taunts giving the blushing girl a hard time.

“It has only happened like a handful of times.” She responds quietly as she takes another drink of her coffee.

“You know this wouldn’t happen if you got sturdier furniture right?”

“I can’t afford to be spending all my earnings on replacing expensive furniture that’s going to be destroyed anyway every month Clarke. It’s stupid, plus it tied the room’s aesthetic together. I have an aesthetic and that-”

“Aesthetic involves you buying barbie dollhouse furniture, I know.” Clarke says before turning to the stove to start on the steaks and omelets.

“No, it involves purchasing things that won’t cause me to lose my shit because I broke it.” She gets quiet and Clarke can sense her distress coming.

“Baby, it’s okay,” she looks over to see Lexa looking into the dining room and seeing the empty space where the table was and the fallen liquor cabinet that fared much better than the table. Clarke leans over to touch Lexa’s hand around the coffee mug, “It’s just furniture we can go and get new stuff once it’s over.” Lexa sighs and looks to Clarke.

“I wish I wasn’t like this.” She murmurs like a child who just broke their favorite toy. “Normal people don’t have to feel like they’re walking on eggshells in their own house. I’m like a bull in a china shop.”

Clarke’s heart breaks at the sadness in her girlfriend’s voice and she just tries to come up with something to cheer the girl up. “How about we go out after breakfast and go for a walk in the woods near the lake?” She suggests knowing that Lexa loves going on walks through the woods, typical canines she thinks to herself when she sees a small smile on the girl’s lips. She leans more and kissed the brunettes cheek. “Deal?”

Lexa looks up with warm eyes and nods shyly. “Deal.” With that Clarke pats her hand once more and turns to finish cooking their meal.

←----------  
The weight of another body pressing against her chest awoke Anya from her deep slumber, wedged between her thighs moved another leg, that leg belonging to her fiance Ms. Reyes. Stretching as much as much possible given the weight of the body on top of her. 

A buzzing from the side of her bed made her groan as she looked to her clock, 5:45am. She decided to ignore it but the insistent buzz made the sleeping girl atop her groan in protest.

“Annnn turn that shit off.” She groaned grinding her leg into the woman underneaths crotch accidentally kneeing her in the balls.

“FUCK!” She jumps and curls into herself.

“Oh babe!” Raven moves beside Anya and starts rubbing her shoulder carefully, “I am so so sorry oh my god!” 

Anya starts coughing and shakes her head at her as she cups herself, “I think we should stop sleeping like that, it was bound to happen sooner or later.”

“Fuck babe I’m so sorry.” Raven kisses her shoulder and the sound of Anya’s buzzing phone makes her groan against the woman's shoulder, “Here let me get it for you.” She reaches over Anya and grabs the phone only to see Clarke’s name on the screen. “What’s Clarkey want so early in the day?” she looks behind her to check the time, “It’s probably of importance given the Griffster never gets up this early.”

“If it were that important she would’ve texted you or O.” Anya sighs and turns onto her back, one hand still cover herself. “Lemme see what she wants.” She takes the phone and reads the message.

Raven sits up in bed brushing her hair to the side as she watches anya hold the phone overhead. “What’s she want?”

She skims the message and flips on her stomach groaning into the pillow.

“Babe?” Raven stops running her fingers through her hair and sets her hands on her lap watching the other woman's back rise and fall. “An?” She feels worried, “What is it?”

“Marshmallow’s heat came early this month.” She mumbles into her pillow. Raven starts tracing the tribal markings on the womans back with her index finger.

“Who’s Marshmallow?” she giggles stopping at the base of her tattoo and bring her finger back up the same way it went down.

“Alexandria.” She responds turning her head to face the girl now laying next to her. “She’s in-”

“OHHHHHHH Lex!!! I thought she had ruts like you though?” Raven frowns confused.

“Oh she does, we just say that to piss off the big alpha commander.” Anya winks at the girl and sighs closing her eyes.

“I still don’t understand why Clarkey would text you?”

“Lexa is probably sleeping off whatever shenanigans they got into last night. It’s takes a lot out of us. You know this.” 

“Yeah but usually you’re already up before me trying to get in my panties.” Raven emphasises with a firm handful of ass.

“And that’s why we don’t sleep with anything on anymore.” Anya growls before turning to pull the girl on top of her, Raven sits on her toned stomach and sighs as she stretches her back giving Anya a good show, “You’re so gorgeous.” She sighs eyeing her future wife adoringly.

“Flattery will get you everywhere my dearest.” She winks and moves off of her, “Come on we need to get ready.”

“For?” Anya leans on her side watching Raven pull on some underwear.

“Breakfast?” Raven sets her hands on her hips and cocks her head. “Duh.’

“I wish but I have to settle things at the office and prepare for this week since Lex won’t be in. I need to prevent our company from burning to the ground.” She sighs as she sits up the white bedsheet pooling in her lap, a clear imprint of her semi on show for Raven to oggle.

“You should let me help you relieve some stress before you start your day then.” Raven suggests as she drags her foot up the womans leg.

“Tonight.” Anya pulls her in between her legs and kisses the valley between her breasts. “I will wine and dine you then you can show me what you have in mind.” She looks up at the shiney brown eyes looking down at her, Raven cups her jaw in between her hands and kisses her softly, “Is that a yes?” Anya says after they pull away from each other.

“Fine.” Raven smirks at her knowing the word drives Anya up the wall. “I look forward to tonight.” Raven pecks her forehead and pulls away to get her clothes. “Now get dressed you’ll be late.”

Anya huffs and gets up walking towards the bathroom to relieve herself. Raven walks into the kitchen to start the coffee. Anya gets ready and responds to Clarke’s message.  
“Make sure you have some sedatives at hand, maybe this time you may need them. Good luck and call me if anything.” She sends the message and contemplates for a second. “Tell squid to stop being such a pansy a show you how the Trikru dominate.” She smirks to herself and starts to dress herself for work.

 

“Anya?” Raven shouts from the kitchen, “You coming out soon?” 

The blonde walks out into the hall that leads to the kitchen and sees Raven in her cargo pants and a light red flannel, swaying her hips as she stirs something in the sauce pan on the stove. Anya walks up to her and wraps her arms around the girl’s waist pressing her front to her plump rear, Raven sighs. “How is it that you can gut those?” She whispers into her ear as the other girl chuckles in her arms.

“I don’t understand how Lex is the health nut and you’re literally made of fast food and pizza,” She turns off the stove and turns in her arms to face her, “Yet you’re still rocking those fucking abs” Raven takes Anya’s shirt in her fists and nips and kisses up her neck.

“Genes.” Anya responds with a moan.

“Bitch,” Raven pushes her away and starts to pour two bowls of oatmeal for them. “Grab us some coffee while I take these to the table.”

Anya kisses her one more time, “Aye aye captain.” She winks and walks over to the cupboard and pours them each a cup.

As she turns she watches as Raven sets their places and pulls out their chairs, smiling at the domesticity of the situation she walks over and sets down their mugs. “What’s on your list to do today?” She asks as she picks up her spoon and starts to eat. Raven looks up pensively and holds her mug in her hands.

“I’m going to check on the electrical portion of the ‘stang today and do the headlight rewiring so that when the new bumper comes in every things good to go.” She responds with her famous smirk and Anya just looks back at her with pride in her eyes. “Then I’m going to go through and set up the new system for our livingroom so that our movie nights sound like a true Dolby Digital studios theatre surround sound.” 

Anya nods as she listens to her girlfriend go through her list and she waves her hands as she explains some story that comes to mind, pensively chewing on her mouthful of food and nodding she can’t up but feel entranced and amazed by the young woman that sits before her. 

“And finally I think I’m going to clean up the old gril and clean up the firepit since bonfire season is upon us and I know how much you guys love having moonlit reunions.” Raven finishes and takes a swig of her coffee.

“I don’t know how you do it,” Anya chuckles at her and finishes her bowl of oats. “You’re always on the move, how are you going to continue this when we have children?”

“Children?” Raven retorts with a scoff.

“What? You said-”

“I said I want to have your kid not kids emphasis on the S Woods. My vageen will not be obliterated by more than one gremlin.” She points at her with her spoon.

“Gremlin!?” Anya’s jaw drops, “How dare you offend my pedigree with that fowl comparison! If anything they’ll be little trolls!” She responds with offence.

“Nah, all babies look like freaking aliens with a glob of hair on their heads.” She shrugs and continues eating, “Plus, I’ve seen you sprout ears and a tail I’m pretty sure our kid would look weird up until they got through puberty sooo.”

“You will not offend my spawn.” Anya responds sitting up and taking a drink of her coffee. 

“I will offend whomever I please, it is my body they’re using as a vessel so you have no say in this.” Raven finishes as she takes a drink of her coffee waiting for the other woman to respond.

“It’s my recipe.” Anya retorts raising her eyebrow.

“But I’m going to fucking cook the said recipe so you better respect me.” She sets her mug down with a little more force to prove her point.

“I can’t wait to breed you.” Anya all but growls.

“Ugh, leave the dirty talk to me you weirdo and go, you’re late for work.” Raven gags and smirks at Anya whose face pales.

“I got carried away.”

“I know.” Raven responds playing with her oats.

“You know what you do to me when you get all angry and serious.” Anya responds as she picks up their plates, a clear imprint of her hardon makes an appearance.

“I can tell Woods.” Her smirk evident in her voice, “I can tell why you got the name.” She raises her cup and Anya shakes her head as she grabs her keys and clutch.

“I’ll see you later ai hodness.” She kisses her cheek and Raven grabs her neck to kiss her on the lips.

“Drive safe and hurry back home so you can help me with the positioning of the new painting I’m gonna put up.” Anya smiles and nods.

“I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“Go! You’re already late!”

“Not as late as you, Ray Ray.” Anya winks at her and with that she’s out the door.

“Dick.” She responds as she finishes off her coffee and gets up to go to the garage and start on her tasks for the day.


	3. Ms. Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interruptions and invitations happen. 
> 
> Thanks to my twin @TannerWuuut for editing and helping write this monster, couldn't do this with out you.
> 
> Sorry for the late posts, I've been busy with my bestfriends wedding and doing bridesmaid stuff so I haven't had time to edit or write, here's this to keep you going for a bit while I crunch out the next one.

Staring at the mug off coffee in front of her Lex starts to feel restless now the full force of her rut inching its way into her bones the anxiety of what's to come licking paths up her neck. She starts picking at her thumbnail the clicking of her finger against the nail distracting her from her body’s screaming. Spacing out in her own thoughts she doesn’t catch Clarke asking her how she wants her first steak. The feels of hands on her head pulling her towards the warm softness of a woman's breast brings her out of her thoughts.

“What’s going on in that beautiful head?” The raspiness of Clarke’s morning voice brings her down.

“Nothin’” She sighs nestling into her breast more, “Thank you.” Lexa kisses the skin above her chest.

“For what honey?” She pulls away to look the quiet brunette leaning to kiss the side of her head. 

“Just being here.” Lexa says ears reddening as she looks away from her fiddling with the end of Clarke’s shirt.

“Oh.” Clarke nods her head mainly to herself and proceeds to rub her hand up and down the girl’s back, Lexa tenses as soon as Clarke’s hand reaches her lower back and groans when she feels her lightly scratch its path back up to her neck. “Let’s eat yeah?” 

Lexa looks at her and pulls her face to hers and kisses her roughly swallowing the surprised moan from the blonde, she smiles into the kiss as she stands in front of Clarke lowering her hands to the girl's hips pulling her closer. 

“Mmm” Clarke moans against her when she pushes her front into Clarke then pulls away to shove her against the kitchen island, Clarke leans her face against the cold stone top as Lexa starts kissing up her shoulder to the back of her ear, the hot breath from Lexa’s mouth making goosebumps rise all over her body and she pushes her rear into Lexa’s groin only to hear the girl’s breath falter as her hardening bulge sits in between her asscheeks. 

Clarke reaches behind herself and pulls down the back of her underwear making Lexa pull away from her attack on her shoulder to oggle her behind making Clarke chuckle, “See something you like?” She responds as she wiggles her butt at the gawking brunette standing behind her.

“Jok.” Lexa breathes rapidly, as she rubs herself through her underwear. Pulling the tip of her cock out she squeezes milking precum from herself and she grinds the underside of her cock against Clarke’s butt dry humping her as the blonde chuckles against the countertop.

“Having fun there pup?” She hears her sister’s voice.

“ANYA! GET THE FUCK OUT!” Lexa shouts at her sister as she pulls her boxers up and jumps away from Clarke who’s laughing her ass off as she shimmies her underwear up. “What the fuck are you doing here?!” Lexa growls at her sister who’s now probably sitting in the living room feeling quite pleased with herself at surprising her kid sister who was in the middle of being rut driven to nail her girl on the counter.

“I just came to drop off your meds and some stuff for you to keep you busy.” Anya says matter of factly as Lexa continues to adjust her hardon against the band of her underwear, no matter what she did her cock kept trying to pry itself loose. “It’s fine I’m used to it Squid.” Anya winks at Lexa as she walks into the living room trying to cover herself. She sits on the couch across from her sister and gives up on being courteous and sits legs spread trying to avoid any friction with her offender.

“How nice of you.” She leans back and stretches her back, Clarke walks in not long after with a steaming hot cup of coffee for Anya.

“Thank you.” Anya takes a hearty drink of her coffee. Lexa stares at Clarke’s chest feeling herself twitch against her leg and Clarke simply bites her lip eyeing her groin hungrily. “So we have a couple board meetings but I seem to have settled concerns on that end so you should be flying smoothly when you’re done with your little rut.” 

“Cool.” Lexa responds her eyes never leaving Clarke’s.

“Yeah.” Anya looks between the two who are obviously in the middle of mentally fucking each other. She looks around the loft and seats herself more comfortably, “I wanted to invite you guys over to dinner tonight, Ray’s idea of course.”

Clarke adjusts herself on the chair she’s sitting on and not so subtly presses her breasts together and she sits forward, “Lovely, what’s the occasion?” 

“Spring solstice, you know she’s become quite fond of our traditions.” Anya responds mainly to Lexa, “It’d do you guys some good to get out of this hotbox and y’know loosen up after this one.” She nods to Lexa who looks like she’s less than a second away from pouncing on Clarke, “I also noticed you aren’t all bitchy like at me being here, you getting yourself sedated Lex?” Anya asks her and Lexa only looks at her confusedly, “Oh god you’re like just starting your week, ha this is gonna be interesting then.” She chuckles to herself.

“Hey Babe, I don’t know if you know but your car is leaking oil all over Tyrannosaurus Lex’s driveway?” Raven comes in stumbling. “Heya Clarkey, Lexa.” She greets them.

Lexa huffs a breath and catches Clarke’s scent and jumps up over to Clarke and picks her up shoving her against the nearest wall, Clarke whimpers against her lips as she attacks her. Threading her fingers through Clarke’s hair. 

“Well that’s lovely.” Raven just raises her eyebrow at the couple currently making out against the wall. 

Clarke grips Lexa by the neck and bites her lip earning a growl from Lexa as she starts kissing down her neck.

“Oh okay no.” Anya gets up, Lexa starts pulling Clarke’s underwear to the side.

“Lex! NO!” Anya grips her shoulder and Raven grabs Clarke while the Alpha’s just stare at each other, “Chil au,” She whispers and Lexa breathes deeply and nods, Anya hugs her and rubs her shoulder.  
Raven grips Clarke by the arm and shakes her head chuckling, “okay down tiger.” She smiles at Clarke who huffs and clears her throat. 

“I should- Do you guys want something to eat?” Clarke changes the subject avoiding Lexa’s eyes.” 

“Sorry.” Lexa looks over to Clarke who simply clears her throat and nods walking towards the bedroom. 

“Uh Lex should uh y’know” Raven points to her and she looks down to see her head sticking out from her boxers.

“Oh, sorry.” She winces and turns only to walk into Clarke who hands her some sweatpants. She pulls them on and walks into the kitchen once more.

“So why aren’t you guys at work or something?” Clarke immediately changes the subject, and Anya just follows after Lexa and she and Raven do the same.

“Well I just had to do some small handiwork on my ‘stang and An was just gonna make some calls for Lex.” Raven responds, “We started our days early since your text woke us up.” Raven finishes as she sits next to her fiance.

“Yeah, a knee to the balls will wake anyone right up.” She smirks at Raven who just smacks her shoulder.

“I apologized.” Anya just chuckles and kisses her future wife on the cheek.

“I know.”

“Blech.” Lexa gags as she turns away to drink her coffee.

“Oh shut up you’re just as bad when you’re not thinking with your fucking cock.” Anya responds.

“Girls.” Clarke quiets them sternly. “Lex, eat up.” She sets a plate in front of her and Lexa immediately starts scarfing her food down. Clarke shakes her head and continues talking with Raven and Anya as her girlfriend is in her own world of mouth-gasms.

“So we’ll see you guys later tonight for our little get together? O, Linc, Bell, and Murph will be there.” Raven questions as Lexa who looks more calm now that she’s taken a sedative, she merely nods from where she stands behind Clarke. 

“Yup, we’ll be there even if I have to drug and drag this one there.” Clarke responds for them both and she squeezes Lexa’s hands that are wrapped around her waist.

“Good.” Anya says with her arm around Raven’s shoulder, “Have fun with those Lex.” She winks at Lexa as she nods to the bag on the couch.

With that the two girls are out the door leaving Clarke and Lexa alone once again, “What’d she bring you?” Clarke asks as she walks to the bag in question, Lexa simply shrugs.

“Your guess is as good as mine.” She responds as she slowly walks to the couch and drops herself onto it sitting criss cross applesauce across from Clarke who dumps the bags contents between them. A black tube of lube, condoms, cocksleeve, and a box with Fleshlight written on it fall out and two blue and pink dildos fall onto the ground as well as a black set of butt plugs follow.

“Well that answers that.”

Lexa jumps from the couch and looks at Clarke face blanched and body stiff like a rod. “Oh my god.” She covers her mouth as she looks around the couch.

“This is so embarrassing.” Lexa responds looking down at all the stuff. Heat raced up the back of her neck and her throat started to close as she realized what the objects were as they lay scattered between herself and Clarke. Looking around to cover the objects in question Lexa stood stiffly as she rubbed her hands up and down her legs. Looking everywhere but at the couch she tried breathing slowly to calm herself down.

“Expensive too.” Clarke says as she eyeballs the rubber vagina in the toy, she turns it to show Lexa who only swallows visibly her throat bobbing as she carefully walks back to her spot on the couch.

The pounding of her heart was loud as war drums beating in her chest, how could something so ridiculous as sex toys bring out this much emotion from her. The worry becoming too much and the embarrassment at her sister’s antics soon turned to rage as she looked at the giggling woman and her girlfriend who only tried to calm the others chuckles.

Just as Lexa thought her embarassment wouldn’t double her cheeks reddened a shade darker when she heard her sister tumble back into the house, “You rang?” Anya smirks and Clarke throws a dildo at the door before she closes it. 

“Chil au, branwada” She cackles at the stunned brunette who looks a second away from passing out. “Yu tombom dula laud.” Anya wipes a tear from her eye as she leans on the door frame Raven slaps her shoulder.

“An, come on that’s enough look at the poor thing she’s going to faint.” Raven tries to reason with the girl.

“Shof op Onya.” She growled at her opening and closing her fists. Rage licking up her spine, always one to be able to get on every one of her nerves Anya just wheezed trying to gain control of herself.

The further she moved away from the toys the more she felt the tension leave from her shoulders. Anya finally shut up and cleared her throat as she tried walking towards her, she put her head lower so not so spook the already shook alpha.

“Anya wait-” Raven whispered as Lexa continued working on her breathing.

“Noumou, Onya.” Lexa stepped back as she spoke through her teeth, Raven gripped her by the arm tugging her back warily.

“Lex moba,” Anya tried carefully slowly pulling away from the hold Raven has on her arm, “lex-”

“Ai don biyo nou.” Lexa responded brokenly as she cleared her throat trying to silence the growl in her chest.

“Babe, can I?” Clarke got up slowly moving towards Lexa, “Hey Anya how about you guys head out and we’ll see you later, yeah?” Clarke responded her eyes never leaving Lexa’s body. 

“Come on.” Raven whispered to Anya who just sighed and dropped her hand from reaching towards her sister. Clarke only nodded as she reached Lexa.

“Lex,” She reaches for her hand carefully, “Is it okay if I touch you?” She whispers carefully as the girl’s fingers twitch against hers as she nods slowly and sighs.

Threading their fingers together Clarke takes another step to stand in front of her, Lexa’s breath calming more now that her girlfriend’s scent is in her personal space. Clarke slowly wraps her arm around her shoulders and Lexa lowers her chin to her shoulder sighing deeply when her warmth comes in contact with her chest.

“It’s okay.” Clarke whispers as she lets her thumb caress the back of Lexa’s hand. “They’re gone, it’s just us now.” Lexa slowly nods and brings her hand to rest on the small of Clarke’s back.

“I’m sorry for spazzing out.” she murmurs after a moment of just standing in her girlfriends embrace.

Clarke’s phone beeps and she picks it up only to see its Raven who texted her. She opens the message, “Sorry about the paraphernalia it was all Anya’s idea. But hopefully Lex finds something to her liking?” She pockets her phone and looks to Lexa once again.

“It’s okay it was a lot to take in, we weren’t prepared for what Anya had planned.” Clarke tries to respond light heartedly, Lexa just sighs at her sister’s name and inhales the side of Clarke’s head. “She meant well.”

“Well she should’ve warned us.” Lexa responds as she leans away from Clarke’s embrace and looks behind her to see the toys.

“Do you want to sit with me and see if we want any of that?” Clarke responds testing Lexa’s demeanor now that she’s calmed down significantly.

“We don’t have to keep them, right?” Lexa asks in a small voice as she swallows audibly.

Clarke smiles at her and shakes her head, “It’s all up to you.” She raises her hand and brings it to her lips, “Do you want to sit on my lap while we look through them, would that help?”

Lexa bites her lip in contemplation and looks at Clarke then at the toys she slowly starts to nod and Clarke smiles at her as she turns to sit in her previous spot on the couch and she pats her lap, Lexa clears her throat and sits on her. 

Picking up the first offender Clarke chuckles and shakes her head as she unscrews the cap of the Fleshlight up only to choke on her spit when she sees a clear imprint of a fake vagina. “Well that answers that.” Clarke smirks at Lexa whose ears are tinted red. 

“It looks like yours.” She whispers and Clarke immediately looks at it more closely.

“She’s cute.” She says as she shrugs sticking her index and middle fingers into the opening, “I kind of want to have my own dick to stick in this, she feels good.” Clarke looks at Lexa surprised. “It feels good.”

“What?!” Lexa responds.

“Have a feel so you can see for yourself.” Clarke hands her the toy and Lexa carefully takes it inspecting it as if it were to suddenly explode, “It’s just a toy Lex it won't bite you.” She whispers at the girl who carefully sniffs it and inches her fingers into the opening, Lexa’s cock jumps at the snug feeling of the realistic fake cooter. She shuffles on Clarke’s lap only to have her rest her chin on her shoulder as she inspects the toy. “Weird huh?”

“Woah.” She whispers mainly to herself as she looks at Clarke, “You’re right. It probably feels-” she shuts up as soon as she hears herself speaking her thoughts aloud.

“Feels what babe?” Clarke smirks at the girl whose cheeks are brightly tinted red, she leans toward Lexa and kisses her on the cheek.

“Uh- No- Nothing.” Lexa swallows hard as she twist the cap back onto the toy and sets it in her lap. “Look lube and condoms!” She changes the subject and starts picking up the condoms and putting them back in the box that's in the bag.

“Yeaaah, we were running low on those.” Clarke responds, “Good thing they thought to get us more.” She grins. 

“Wait.” Lexa drops the box onto the coffee table, “Did you tell them to-”

“What? NO!” Clarke looks at Lexa, “I would never talk about our sex life to them.”

“To your best friend?” Lexa raises her eyebrow at her, “Hmm?”

“Well I may-”

“CLARKE!” Lexa jumps out of Clarke’s lap and drops the toy on the coffee table.

“No wait listen,” Clarke starts clearing her throat, “I just have to be at the art gallery more in the day this week and I kinda noticed your week would be coming up and I mentioned to Ray that I was thinking about buying you some uh helpers while I wasn’t around ‘cause I know your hand gets tired and I’m pretty sure it's hard y’know being hard when I’m not around to help.”

“Clarke no! I don’t need you around-”

“You what?”

“No no! Wait listen, I do need you around I like you like a lot but like don’t think that this is like your job to be around for me to just- uh- you know- when I’m y’know- but this is-”

“Look you don’t have to use it, it’s just there if you, you know.” Clarke motions to the stuff.

“This is so awkward.” Lexa groans. 

“It’s healthy, you need something to y’know at least like help with the symptoms.”

“Oh god no, don’t go doctor Griffin on me. Last time I checked it was your parents who were the MDs.” Lexa growls at Clarke who raises her eyebrow. “Sorry.” Lexa mumbles. 

She gets up off the couch and walks away.

“Wait Clarke I didn’t mean to-” Lexa shuts up as she hears the door of their bedroom click. She takes a breath and slowly gets up and walks towards the bedroom, she knocks twice and lets herself in.

“I need to go to the art gallery for the afternoon I’ll be back before 6 so we will have time to get ready and go to Ray’s thing.” Clarke responds as she pulls on a shoe, she’s put on a light blue sundress. “I trust you’ll have things to keep you busy until then, yes?” 

“Clarke I’m sorry.” Lexa whispers, “I know I shouldn’t have-” She sighs as she leans against the entrance of her room picking at the paint.

“You’re right you shouldn’t.” Clarke responds as she stands and walks towards the mirror above her dresser to start putting on some eyeliner.

“It’s just I’m just on edge now and I can’t stop worrying about if this will be the time I lose control and hurt you and maybe you just will get tired of having to be on the other end of this.” She rapid fires her thoughts and swallows hard when she hears Clarke exhale.

“I understand that but that doesn’t make you growling at me alright. You’re not allowed to act like a fucking animal Lex, you’re not one.”

“It’s fucking part of me I can’t just put that in a box and hide that shit like family issues.” 

“Well, you can learn to not do it to me.” Clarke looks at her through the mirror.

“Clarke you don’t understand.”

“You don’t understand. I get it, or at least I try to. I do my best to try to see things from your perspective and I respect it.” Clarke responds as she sets down her eyeliner and leans on the vanity. “I get that you can’t control certain urges. I get that sometimes people will not be able to keep themselves from you. I get that your own kind may respond to you in way I personally wish they didn’t.” She looks down at her hands and picks up the tube of lipstick and starts to roll it between her hands. “I get that you sometimes won’t be able to keep your other side controlled but I know that you can control it when it comes to me.” She looks up at Lexa and swallows hard. “I know that it’s much harder for you but that doesn’t mean that it’s not hard for me either.”

Lexa watches her girlfriend respond her voice cracking towards the end. She walks up behind her and wraps her arms around her waist to hold her. All urges set aside she leans against the girl. “I know.” She whispers against the back of her head.

“I don’t want you to think that I’m just doing this to guilt trip you. I know that being human is hard for you and it’s something you learned from my people. I just want you to not feel like I’m a threat.” Clarke finishes quietly.

“You’re not a threat to me. Never.” She looks at Clarke through the mirror, the blonde simply stares at the tube of lipstick in her hand. “I’m truly sorry for growling. I never meant to do it willingly. It just happened. I’m sorry.” 

“It just hurt to think that you’d-”

“Don’t finish that- that thought. I’m going to slip up sometimes and that not an excuse at all I promise you that. I am always trying my best to learn your ways and to be more human and caring and careful to you and around you because I- because you’re you and you mean so much to me.” She sniffs the side of her head and kisses her, she grabs the tube from her hands and carefully turns Clarke’s face towards her and opens up the lipstick and tries her best to paint her bottom lip, she closes the tube and kisses her forehead. “I’m sorry pretty girl.”

“This.” Clarke opens her eyes and looks back at her, she places her hand over Lexa’s steadily beating heart, “This makes you human and no one will ever take that from you. No matter what shape you’re in, this is what makes you, you.” Clarke leans towards her and kisses her jaw. “Thank you for your apology and I’m sorry if I upset you.”

“No you were in the right and I’d much rather hear what you’re thinking than make you feel like you are just on the sidelines. We’re a team baby.” Lexa winks at her, the charm making its way back to the shy brunette. 

Clarke scoffs and takes the tube Lexa offers to her and set it in the makeup bag she set on the vanity. She looks in the mirror and sees the lipstick lightly colouring her lips. She looks to see Lexa staring back at her with adoration in her eyes, Clarke smiles at her and reaches for her hand. “Not too bad Lex.”

“What can I say? I sometimes watch the youtube.”

“There’s no- You know what? Whatever, you keep watching the youtube.” She leans over to kiss her on the lips and picks up her phone and wallet.

“Would you like me to drop you off at the gallery?” Lexa offers feeling more at ease now that the tension has passed.

“Do you think that’s a good idea given how you’re y’know?” Clarke raises her eyebrow at her and Lexa shrugs her off.

“I think I’ll be okay.” Lexa smiles warmly at her, “I’ll just drop you off and drive back home and nap until you’re finished.” She responds waiting for the blonde to either agree or disagree to the offer.

“Okay, but only if you take your sedative before we’re out the door.” 

“But it makes my mouth taste like ass.” Lexa frowns.

“I don’t want to deal with bitches coming up to the car while we’re in a red light. It’s a safety hazard.”

“Oh, I didn’t think of that.” Lexa opens the top drawer and pulls out a ziplock baggy with pill bottles in it. “See I got them right here.” She pulls one of the bottles out, opens it, and dry swallows one. “All gone.” She opens her mouth and Clarke just chuckles.

“Alright let’s get going then, you know how Titus gets when I’m late to our meetings.” Clarke responds.

“Y’know that guy reminds me of like a bitchy uncle Fester from the Addams Family.”

“You say that every time.” Clarke giggles.

“But it’s so true though!” 

“That it is.” Clarke walks out of the room as Lexa pulls on some jeans and pulls on a hoodie. “Ready?” Lexa walks out trying to put on her shoes while walking and trying not to fall over.

“Yup.” She reaches for the keys hanging on the wall next to the coat pegs. “After you milady.” She curtsies as she opens the door for Clarke.

“Thanks dude.” Clarke responds and Lexa scoffs.

“Such a lady this girl of mine.” She responds as she locks the front door and takes Clarke's arm she offers.

“Oh hush, you’re such a princess sometimes.”

“Only for you, my dear.” Lexa smirks at her and Clarke drops her arm to slap her on the bum. “Rude.”

“You talk too much.” Clarke smirks as she offers her arm to the brunette once again.

“Sometimes I feel like I’m the girl in the relationship.” She frowns as they walk out of the building.

“Well I sure as fuck hope you’re a girl ‘cause this whole lesbianism thing would really be silly if you were a dude.” Clarke giggles as they make their way to the garage.

“No, like you know what I mean. I’m the more butch one-”

“Oh honey you’re not a butch a tom boy maybe but you’re far too soft for a butch.” Clarke interrupts her as they stand in back of Lexa’s Lexus. 

“Uh, who’s the one wearing a dress?”

“It makes my legs look great and that’s not the fucking point Lexa.” Clarke crosses her arms over her chest.

“If we go by lesbian standards I’m the top you’re the bottom.” 

“Uh if we go by facts you’re the messy ass bottom,” Clarke responds coming closer to Lexa and whispering in her ear, “And I’m the one who makes you scream like a little schoolgirl while I ride you.” She emphasizes with her hand on her semi squeezing for emphasis. Lexa quietly whimpers. “Check mate.” She whispers with a final squeeze to her cock.

“Mmph, you play dirty.” Lexa responds through her teeth as she shoves her hand away and walks towards the car to open the door for Clarke who smiles smugly at the girl.

“I’ve never heard you complaining.”

“It wasn’t a complaint, merely an observation.” She takes her hand to help her in and then closes the door.

“Babe, you know I’m just kidding.” Clarke reaches over to intertwine her fingers with hers. “We are equally as gay and what roles we take in the bedroom mean nothing else to others. You’re my big bad ass sexy boss girlfriend and I’m your arm candy.” Clarke responds, “Who happens to be the pants in this relationship.” She finishes quickly and turns on the radio only to lower the volume not a second later, “By the way,” She speaks up caressing the back of Lexa’s hand with her thumb, “you’re sleeping on the couch tonight, so get accustomed to Ms. Lips.”

“You’re incorrigible.” Lexa sighs as she pulls out of her parking spot.


	4. Shotgun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes commuting can be interesting. Especially in Clarke and Lexa's case. 
> 
> So I suck at keeping a schedule and I've been trying to get back into the swing of writing more often. I was binge watching Sense8 when I started finishing this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it! As always please comment   
> on what you liked or would like to see. you can find me on tumblr too if you wanna chat. bringthebiggergun.tumblr.com/ask Thanks for reading!
> 
> <\--- --->

The drive to the gallery was uneventful except for the fact that someone was getting a little restless in the compact vehicle. Lexa rolled down her window and inhaled deeply as the cloudy day’s dewy air blew into the car. She loved days like these, wishing for nothing more than to just lay around in the park and feel the grass against her hands hell even running through the park in fur sounded like a lovely idea. Her daydreaming was cut short at the honk of a truck's horn blaring behind her as the light had suddenly turned green. 

“Shit shit shit” she hissed under her breath as she took off headed down the strip to Clarke’s art gallery. Said woman currently chuckling to herself as Lexa proceeded to talk herself down from being honked at. “What are you laughing at?” She side eyes Clarke as she zooms past traffic lights.

“You.” Clarke turns to face her setting her hands in her lap. 

“What about me?” Lexa looks over her shoulder and to her rearview mirror as she takes a right.

“You sure you’re not like part coyote or something?” She snickers as she watches Lexa tense her jaw and swallow hard.

“No, Clarke.” Clarke raises her eyebrow at Lexa as the girl side eyes her.

“Touchy.”

“No, not touchy. You’re just being rude.” She rolls her shoulders and continues driving, their commute is usually a long one since Lexa decided to pick a loft at the edge of town, I need fresh air, was her reasoning. Clarke knew it was the fact that if she wolfed out she could always head for the woods behind their building. 

As she was abruptly brought to a halt as a bike messenger swerved in front their car she slammed on the brakes. “Woah, Lex you good? I should drive, here pull over.”

“It’s fine.” She cleared her throat and sighed, “Fucking idiot.” She said under her breath, a bead of sweat rolled down the side of her forehead. Rubbing the back of her hand against her forehead she rolled down her window with the other. 

“It’s 40 degrees out Lex. Why are you all sweaty all of a sudden?” Clarke raises her eyebrow confused, she looks to assess Lexa’s demeanor the girl is obviously flustered. Flustered? Oh no. She thinks to herself.

“What?” Lexa looks back at the blonde confusedly, she adjusts the neck of her sweater and huffs a breath.

“Are you sure you didn’t take your anxiety medication instead of your suppressant?” Clarke reaches for Lexa’s backpack in the backseat, always prepared with an extra set of clothes and a couple canteens of water just in case of emergencies. She twists off the top of the canteen and hands it to the girl, who in turn takes it gratefully and she touches the back of her hand to Lexa’s forehead. Warm.

“Uh-” Lexa looks up at the roof of the car trying to think to what the pills she took looked like. “I don’t think so?” She looks to Clarke who sighs. “What?”

“Nothing.” Clarke just shakes her head knowing full well the girl took the wrong pills.

“If I did take the wrong pills I’d have a- uh- I’d have a-” A loud horn blaring makes them both jump as once again they’re at a full stop at a green light. 

“Pull into the lot up ahead,” Clarke points to the parking lot in front of a thrift store. 

“Why?” Lexa responds as she pulls into the driveway to the parking lot.

Clarke reaches for her thigh and Lexa whimpers, “That’s why.” Lexa pulls into a spot where they’re covered by a tree and a bush on her side. Beside them is a pick up truck with a couple boxes in the back, they’re covered in case anything would pop out.

“Clarke I’m fine.” Lexa looks around them and sniffs the air. “What is it?”

“You don’t feel y’know?” Clarke nods towards her.

“Just warm, I took my pills I’m fine babe. You’re going to be late to your meeting, what is it?”

Clarke pulls Lexa towards her by her sweater roughly kissing her making Lexa squeak in surprise and slowly reciprocating only to be moved back carefully by Lexa’s hands on her shoulders, “Clarke?” She looks at her assessing her face, Clarke grabs her by her arms and sighs.

“I just want to make out with you right now.” Clarke shoves Lexa’s hands down from her face to grope her chest and Lexa moans when she feels her mouth on her pulse point licking and kissing. 

“Oh God.” Lexa groans as she feels her jeans become tighter, “Clarke is this-” She grunts as Clarke bites her shoulder and starts to stroke her through her pants, “a-” She moans once more when Clarke moves to her lips once again and she forces her hands to move from Clarke’s chest up to her cheek, “a good idea?” She finally finishes as they pull away to catch their breath.

“Since when are you so courteous?” Clarke smirks at the concerned brunette.

“I’m just- your meeting with-”

“He can wait a few more minutes.” Clarke slowly moves her face closer to Lexa’s and pecks her lips, “Come on, let me help you with a little-” She runs her hands up Lexa’s thighs to the button of her jeans and she starts to unbutton them, “oral help.” She pops the top button of her jeans only to groan.

“What is it?” Lexa looks at her dazed, her brow frowning when she sees Clarke rolling her eyes.

“Did you really have to wear the ones with the button fly?” Clarke scoffs at the confused brunette.

“You said you didn’t want any bitches coming up to the car and something about safety hazard. So what better-” She’s cut off when she feels Clarke’s warm hand on the head of her cock, “Proactive.” She squeaks. Clarke starts stroking her slowly and squeezes every time she reaches tip, Lexa drops her head back into the seat and lets out a low groan. “God your hands are-”

KNOCK KNOCK Clarke shoves her hand with Lexa’s dick in it under the brunette’s sweater. 

“Oh my god Clarke I don’t wanna go to jail!” Lexa whisper shouts as Clarke reaches over Lexa to roll the window down a crack.

“Calm down Lex, Jesus.” She whispers at her before leaning towards the window, “May I help you?” She inquires to the stranger.

“Oh Hey, um-” The gentleman clears his throat as his eyes dart down to the amount of cleavage that is on showcase. Lexa senses a shift in the man’s scent and she growls, Clarke squeezes the hand around her dick and Lexa chokes. “Did you need help? I noticed your Hazard lights were on and the brake lights kept flashing.”

Clarke looks to Lexa who has her eyes looking down at her sweater, and immediately hears Lexa move her feet away from the pedals. “Sorry.” She whispers.

“Oh no we were just looking for a-” Lexa grabs the canteen and raises it, “Water bottle.” Clarke finishes, “Fell under the seat while-” Lexa starts pushing into her hand and lowers her mouth to her shoulder groaning lowly. “Driving?” Clarke tries to respond without moaning when she feels Lexa nipping at her shoulder.

“Ohhh-” The man gets the message and clears his throat, “Alright then.” He stands at the door for a moment longer, Lexa starts to move her hips with more purpose and her breathing starts getting raspier. 

“Have good day.” Clarke all but moans when she feels Lexa’s hand move up her thigh to squeeze her ass.

The man doesn’t say anything but walks into the bush next to them making Clarke chuckle into Lexa’s shoulder. She rolls up the window once again and Lexa pulls her onto her lap. “I never thought he was gonna leave.” Lexa moans as Clarke starts pumping her fist again, she leans down to kiss Lexa and then pushes her back and she moves over to her seat again and lowers her face to her crotch. “Ohgodthatswhatyoumeantohfuck-” I load moan rips through her throat as she feels Clarke’s mouth close around her head and her tongue wrap underneath her shaft.

“Mmm-mm”

“What?” Lexa whispers.

With a loud pop Clarke pulls away from her, “Shut up!” 

“Oh shit. Sorry.” She responds and Clarke moves up to kiss her, “No Clarke wait-” She takes her lips and moans when she feels her hand start moving up and down her shaft.

“All I want to hear is you moaning my name.” Clarke respond before going down again to take her into her mouth. Lexa kicks her foot out against the floor of the car and slams her hand into the door.

“Ohhhh fuck” She moans and Clarke reaches for her hand that has a death grip on her seat and puts it on her head, Lexa immediately grips onto the back of her head and starts pumping her hips. “Do that thing with your tongue” She all but begs and Clarke moans as she starts dipping her tongue into her tip. Lexa feels warmth coiling in her lower belly as her orgasm starts climbing to the surface.

“Pull it” Clarke says when she pulls away and continues stroking Lexa.

“What?” Lexa moans as she bites her lower lip.

“My hair” Clarke responds taking her tip once again.

“Shit” Lexa pulls her hand away from Clarkes head, “Sorry”

“Jesus fuckin-”  
“Oh!” Lexa grips her hair and pulls her back down to her cock and starts fucking Clarke’s mouth roughly, “Suck that dick you-” A loan moan rips through Lexa and she spills into her mouth and she feels her canines grow in and a growl start in her chest.

“Fuck” Clarke pulls away and continues pumping her dick squeezing every last drop out of her. “That’s so hot.” Lexa lets go of Clarke and pulls her up to kiss her face, “Wait Lex I have your-” 

“I don’t care” She pushes her mouth against Clarke in a sloppy kiss and lets her left hand wander to her chest squeezing the breast in her hand. 

“Don’t get me worked up.” Clarke warns her as she bites her lip.

“You already smell like sex.” Lexa raises her eyebrow at the blonde.

She chuckles at this kissing Lexa once more as she slowly strokes the girl’s semi-hard cock. “Still marking your territory wolf?” This makes Lexa scoff and lean her head back as she thrusts into her hand.

“I don’t have to mark my territory for others to know you’re mine.” She responds lowly as she tucks a stray strand of hair behind Clarke’s ear. “You do that on your own.” She kisses her forehead.

Clarke closes her eyes smiling at her, “I don’t know whether to think that’s romantic of you or if I should be upset at the fact that you make it seem like I’m your property.”

“You know that’s not what I mean.” She responds leaning back to look at her face. Clarke kisses her more passionately this time in response and as soon as Lexa’s tongue asks for permission into her mouth a phone starts screaming and vibrating. “Uh oh-” Lexa continues kissing her and moves down her neck alternating between kisses and nips. 

Clarke starts searching blindly for her phone and opens her neck up more to Lexa’s assault on it, “Don’t leave any visible marks.” She whispers as she answers, “Hello?”

“Ms. Griffin, I expected you bright and early in my office this morning and imagine my surprise when I walk in to see Echo rearranging your pieces on her own.” The bored drawl of Titus’ voice comes through the earpiece of her phone.

Lexa growls lowly against Clarke, to which the blonde tsks and shakes her head slowly making her sigh. “Good morning Titus, something-” She remembers her grip on Lexa’s cock and lightly squeezes, “came up. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

This causes the brunette to scoff, but soon whimper as the blonde rubs her thumb along the head of her dick. “I’m gonna cum.” She whispers against Clarke’s throat.

“Again?” She responds into the phone.

“What do you mean again?” Titus nearly shouts into the phone, “This isn’t the first time our receptionist does your work?!” Clarke can picture the vein bulging along the side of his throat. 

“Titus no I was talking to the-” She strokes Lexa faster and the girl groans louder this time, “Plumber?” 

“I expect you here soon Ms. Griffin the details for this weeks showing need to be sorted.” 

“Oh my god babe I’m gonna cum give me-” Lexa nearly shouts. 

“Of course bye!” Clarke immediately hangs up when she hears Lexa and tosses her phone towards her bag. “I swear you’re going to get me in trouble.”

“You started it!” Lexa shouts as she cums all over the girls hand and her own sweater. Clarke squeezes her head and makes Lexa twitch as she pumps her hips slowly into her fist. “God that’s-” Clarke leans down to lick up her shaft and sucks her head.

“Now that that’s sorted get up.” Clarke pats her thigh, Lexa looks at her sleepily in confusion. “Come on you’re not driving like that.” Clarke sits up and Lexa rubs her face as she yawns, Clarke chuckles at the girl who looks like she melted into her seat dick out and all. She starts tucking Lexa into her pants and giggles when the girl starts grinding against her hands. “Come on stop let me fix you up.” She responds as she buttons up her jeans once again. 

“You’re just so good with your hands.” Lexa drawls as she yawns once again, she grips Clarke by the throat and pulls her towards her mouth and takes her mouth in a kiss making the blonde moan.

“Mmm-mmm” Clarke places her hands on her chest, “Come on get out I need to get to work.” 

Lexa groans and kicks her door open and steps out into the cool morning breeze, she stretches and moans when she feels her joints pop. A giggle from behind her makes her jump and she sees a brunette girl looking at her with a smile on her face, Lexa stares at her confusedly. All of a suddenly she feels herself shoved against the passenger door of her car and a hand on her crotch, she raises her hands like she’s be caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Clarke’s on her again kissing her roughly against the car.

The sound of a car door slamming shut makes Clarke pull away and smirk at Lexa who looks back at her dreamily, “Wow.” She responds as she bring her hands to the small of Clarke’s back, “That’s wow” She looks at the cerulean eyes staring back at her with fiery intensity and she leans towards her to kiss her again only to have Clarke slam her back up against the car earning a growl at her, “Uh- Clarke?” She raises her brow at the blonde, “You good?” She chuckles nervously.

“She was eye fucking you.” 

“What?” Lexa clears her throat and puts her hands on Clarke’s shoulders.

“The entire time we were in the car she was watching us.” Clarke looks over her shoulder to the girl’s car who’s now pulling out towards the exit of the parking lot.

“Wait you-” Lexa drops her head back, “Do you think she saw-” She groans, “Clarke what the hell!”

“You weren’t doing so hot either white fang!” 

“Clarke come on I wasn’t even aware of her presence, why did you have to do that?” Lexa groans looking at her. 

“I’m late for work.”

“Clarke come on-” Lexa grips Clarke by her bicep. “People will always stare at us, don’t pay them no mind.”

“It’s just-” Clarke sighs running her hands through her hair. “Lets go I’m late.”

Lexa opens the door for her and Clarke steps in giving her a small smile of gratitude. When she’s in the passenger seat Clarke pulls out of the parking space and starts to the exit, “Sorry about the car thing.” Clarke whispers. “I didn’t mean to get rough like that, it’s just y’know how I feel about you when you’re y’know and just she was there and I just- I’m so stressed man.” Clarke grips the steering wheel in her fists as she looks both ways onto the road before merging onto the street. 

“It’s cool I get it.” Lexa leans back in her seat and folds her hands on her stomach only to stop and jump. “Clarke.” She says with fear in her voice.

“Yeah?” Clarke responds not taking her eyes off the road as she slows to a stop behind a trash truck.

“I think I know why she giggled at me.” Lexa says with a fearful whisper.

“What?” Clarke looks over at the girl who has her hands in the air and her eyes are the size of plates and face blanched. She looks down at her dark grey sweater only to see four streaks of semen drying on the fabric. “OH my god” Clarke starts cackling and tears start spilling from her eyes.

“Oh god Clarke no honey don’t cry!” Lexa says with worry as she moves towards her only to be stopped by Clarke pulling away.

“YOU HAVE JIZZ ON YOUR HANDS!” Clarke squeals and Lexa jumps.

“Oh my god!” Lexa’s face reddens, “CLARKE!” Lexa shouts when she sees the car moving too close to the trash truck in front of them. Clarke slams on the brakes at this and starts laughing even harder.

“That’s why she was giggling at you!” Clarke starts cackling at the brunette who’s now searching through the glove box for tissues. “There’s hand sanitizer in my purse.” Clarke says between chuckles.

“Clarke.” Lexa deadpans at the blonde who’s wiping tears from her eyes, “Stop it.” Lexa says as she finds a napkin in her purse and start dabbing at the sweater. She gives up and pulls it off leaving her in a grey v-neck, she tosses it in the back seat and folds her arms over herself again.

“Oh come on it was funny!” Clarke smirks as she sees the art gallery in the distance. “Lex!”

Lexa looks over at her and feels her face blanch once again. “Clarke.” 

“What?” Clarke looks over at her before she pulls into the parking structure across the street.

She points at Clarke’s chest and the blonde looks down to see a streak of white going down the front of her blouse. Lexa immediately pulls off her shirt leaving her in her sports bra. “Here put this on and throw that one in the back.” Clarke drops her head and starts chuckling again.

“God, we’re a mess.”

“I’m sorry I’m messy.” Lexa blushes as Clarke starts to pull her blouse off and pull Lexa’s shirt on.

“Well, I’m gonna go before we mess up the upholstery in your car.” She leans over to Lexa and kisses the blushing brunette. “I’ll call you when I’m done here.”

“You want me to pick you up?” Lexa responds as they both get out of the car.

“It’s okay, O is coming to get me for lunch.”

“I thought we were going to go get lunch?” Lexa responds as she walks around to Clarke with her purse in her hand.

Clarke kisses her once more and hands her the keys to the car and Lexa gives her her bag. “Lex, you need to rest.” Lexa rolls her eyes and nods.

“Fine.” She kisses Clarke one last time and turns to let the blonde pass.

“I’ll call you okay?” Clarke grabs her hand and kisses her knuckles.

“Alright, have a good day dear.” Lexa winks and Clarke walks off towards the gallery.

Pulling out of the parking structure Lexa turns towards home, low jazz playing in the background. All of a sudden the pleasant tune is cut off by Siri speaking “Linc” and her ringtone. She answers it with a sigh.

“Yes?” She answers look to her right and then starts to turn.

“SQUID!” Lincoln shouts making Lexa wince, “How’s it hanging?!” He greets her with a chuckle, she can picture him smiling.

“Just going home,” She clears her throat and looks down at the clock. “Clarke had to come into work this morning.”

“Cool cool, hey so An and Raven are having a get together tonight.” 

“Yup,” she pops the ‘p’ 

“You know?”

“Yup.”

“Annnd?” He questions as she continues driving up this time taking the scenic route.

“Clarke’s making me go.”

“You don’t sound so excited?”

“It’s my- y’know.” She clears her throat again.

“Oh I see, well take your meds and I’ll see you there. But before you hang up, want to go for a run?”

“I’m actually pretty tired from last night, I didn’t sleep well.”

“Sure you didn’t.” He chuckles, “ I heard someone broke another table.”

“Goddamnit Anya.” She groans as she takes a right.

“It’s fine, see the thing is you need to get a bigger sturdier place, I don’t know why you chose that damn city-slinger loft.”

“Aesthetics Linc.”

“Okay, well I better see your mopey hipster ass at Anya’s tonight!” 

“Why did you call?”

“Oh just wanted to hear how you were and see if you were coming?”

“I-”

“I know you’ve definitely been coming if you know what I mean.”

“God, you and Anya are so crass.”

“Love you too! Alright I’ll see you guys tonight then. Take care!”

Before she can respond her music turns back on and she just huffs a breath.

“Tonight’s going to be interesting.”


	5. You're still hard!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go to brunch, Lexa tries to take care of business, someone gets an unexpected cold shower.
> 
>  
> 
> <\--->  
> Sorry this took longer than normal to update, my best friend got married and I was a bridesmaid so that took up a lot of my writing time (Which was totally fine her wedding came out perfect). I was also asked to perform at the wedding so you could imagine the nerves at trying to get it right for her big day. Now that that's over work's making me her bitch and well I have some more free time now so here's this, hopefully, the next chapter is up faster! 
> 
> Please Comment it helps me write faster let me know what you like/hate wanna see more of/less of.   
> -Riley

“I still can’t believe you were giving her a handjob while on the phone Titus.” Octavia chuckles as she raises her glass of water. Clarke shoves her food around with her fork and shrugs, “So you’re ready for your show this week?”

She drops her fork into her salad and picks up her chicken sandwich, “As ready as one can be.” She smiles at Octavia who simply sets her water down and shakes her head, “What?”

“You.” She responds folding her hands over her lap.

“What about me?” The blonde frowns at the girl in front of her.

“Who would’ve thought Lil Miss Clarke would be having Art shows and headlining the biggest gallery in Tondc?” Octavia exclaims with her hands. “It’s fucking amazing!”

Clarke just chuckles shaking her head, always the modest one. Being raised an only child and having each of her desires fulfilled and being praised left and right never really got to her head if anything she never felt worthy of all she got or accomplished. Always giving to others and never expecting anything in return, always synonymous with selflessness that Griffin girl people would say. Lexa would always reprimand her for being so apologetic, funny how the dynamic never really translated when it came to their private time. Her dominance probably stemmed from the fact that she was always the submissive, caring, compassionate girl outside but inside she was predatory and demanding in her desires when it came to Lexa, the brunette brought that out in her somehow.

She slowly contemplated as she chewed her bite, “You think so?”

“Clarke? You can’t be fucking serious?” 

“What?” She said with another mouthful, Octavia threw a piece of lettuce at her, “Hey!”

“You’re fucking amazing! You seriously don’t know how rad you are it’s ridiculous.”

“It’s whatever, I worked for it so of course, it happened. It’s like anything really.”

“Clarke oh my god. Stop doing that. Just accept it for once, you’re given a compliment just fucking take it like a good fucking girl.”

And at that Clarke felt her stomach contract, that struck a chord in her. Somewhere deep inside she felt the hunger churn, what the fuck. 

“Thanks.” Was all she muttered as she blushed beet red. 

“Aw you’re blushing, God I swear you need to reap your earnings babe. I say we have a girls night soon and celebrate your showing, I know you’re going to sell everything just watch. This is me calling it right now.” She finished with a raise of her glass. “To you my pretty blue eyed girl!”

Clarke shook her head and raised her own glass of iced tea. 

“Clinkies bitch or it doesn’t count!” Octavia shouted causing other patrons to eye their table and the blonde blushed deeper as she tapped the girl’s glass with her own. 

“You got their attention, happy?” 

“One more thing,” she whispered before jumping up and shouting. “SHE SAID YES!” at the top of her lungs. Clarke rushed and covered her face with her hands, this was not happening. What the fuck.

A nearby waitress came by and congratulated them Octavia just reached for Clarke and kissed her cheek. “This is how you get a free dessert.”

“Congrats you two love birds!” A young couple walked past, the young man patted Octavia’s shoulder.

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Clarke whispers as she sees their waiter come with a plate of chocolate cake. 

“Congrats you guys!” Octavia curtsied and kissed the back of Clarke’s hand.

“Lexa is going to kill you if she ever finds out.”

“Nah she’ll just hate that she didn’t think of this first.” Octavia winked and cut into the piece of cake but not before offering her “fiance” the first bite. 

“Thanks,” Clarke responded with a smirk.

“Of course, darling,” Octavia responded with a southern drawl and then taking a bite of cake. “Fuck this is good.”

“Mhmm” Clarke responded cutting into another piece.

 

Super Ribbed, read the sticker on the box that contained the intruder or as Clarke baptized her as Ms. Lips. Setting it down on the couch again Lexa leaned on her legs putting her head in her hands. The little taste in her car this morning didn’t do much but make her rut more pronounced. 

“It’s just a toy.” She breathed out as she sat up again and looked down at the toy. “What’s the worst that could happen?” She said mainly to herself. She looked around the living room and sighed. “Alright.” 

She stood and undid her jeans and kicked off her socks, wiggling her toes as she slid her jeans down her legs. Rolling her head and shaking her arms out like she was warming up for a run she sat back down and gripped the fleshlight. 

“Just. A-” she unscrewed the cap and saw the lips staring back at her. “Toy.” She whimpered, “Alright.” She reached for herself and started rubbing herself through her underwear, already hardening shaft in her hand she pulled herself out of her underwear and started slowly pulling at her cock. Leaning back onto the couch she cupped her balls and started massaging herself. Now that she was harder she looked at the box again, for instructions this time. 

“It shouldn’t be that hard to use.” She looked at the box and saw nothing, “Do I just stick it in?” She asked herself as she lined up the lips to her head. “Lube.” 

Looking around the living room she remembered that Clarke always kept a bottle of water based in the coffee table under all the decor magazines. Setting the toy down she got up and went to the coffee table, cock bouncing and all, and started searching for the bottle. She stood up and looked between her legs only to see her bright pink head bouncing up at her each time she exhaled. “This is all your fault.” She growled at it.

Walking back to the couch she dropped herself down and poured a generous amount of lube into her left hand and started warming it up before taking herself in her hand, she stroked a couple times and then grabbed the toy once more, only to pour some lube in it as well, “Not like I can make you wet.” She spoke once again to an inanimate object, something she always did when nervous.

She took herself in her hand once again and started stroking and lined the toy up with her cock, slowly touching it to her head. The coldness of the toy make her jump, she trudged on once again. Once her tip was in she felt her toes curl, not as good as the real thing but she’d be lying if she didn’t like how snuggly it hugged her cock. She slowly pushed in until she was completely inside the toy. “Fuck that’s tight.” She whimpered as she slowly pulled at the toy until she saw the beginning of her head and then she pushed down once again, giggling at the squishy sound it made. 

She stood up and started humping at her hand, “Shit.” She whimpered as she felt the suction of the toy tug at her dick, resting her free hand on her hip she started humping into the toy, her back leaning back as she felt the ribbed inside of the toy caress her shaft, she dropped her head back as she sped up her thrusts the sound of her balls slapping against the lips of the toy and the squelching of the toy were the only things heard in the otherwise quiet loft. She looked around the living room for something to set it on, she stopped thrusting and just started jerking the toy against her relishing in the feeling. 

She walked to the side of the couch and set the toy in the joining of the arm and the back of it and pushed the shaft of the toy into it, it fit snug and left her free handed as she leaned on the couch and started thrusting again. I’m fucking my couch, this is a new low Woods. She thought to herself as she started thrusting into the toy again, all thoughts lost when she felt her climax caress her balls. She gripped the arm of the couch and the back in her fist and she sped up her thrusts as she chased her orgasm, letting out a groan she slowed down and started grinding on the couch edging herself and staving off that ultimate release she’s so craving. “God Clarke your pussy.” She moaned loudly as she started fantasizing about her voluptuous girlfriend, recalling the first time they fucked outdoors, her idea of course. 

Pulling out she looked down at herself and cupped her balls rolling them between her fingers enjoying the tingle she felt travel up and down her spine at this. That was her favourite part of letter Clarke touch her, the fact that she was so attentive to not only her anatomy but the lower parts of it. She slowly pushed her head inside the toy once again, the most feminine moan she’s ever let out in her life, and let go going to town on the toy. 

All of a sudden the door’s kicked open and Lexa spills into the toy moaning again and she opens her eyes to see Clarke and Octavia standing there looking at her as her eyes roll into the back of her head. “Fuck Clarke you have to try this shit.” She moans as she humps a couple more times into the toy and drops herself onto the couch.

“Oh. My. God.” Octavia looks between Clarke and Lexa’s back, “You got your pup a toy.” She starts cackling.

Clarke drags Octavia to the adjoining kitchen, “Sit. Stay.” She walks out to the living room again and picks up the throw. Lexa twitches again and moans as she feels her seed spilling into the toy. “Lex, what the fuck are you doing to the couch?” Lexa leans up and slowly pulls out of the toy sighing as she feels her hard length slide out, Clarke looks down only to see the toy connect to Lexa’s cock with a spiddle of cum. “Oh God.”

“I saw heaven.” She dropped her head, jumping when she felt the cold leather of the couch touch her tip. “I’m going to murder Octavia.”

“No, you’re going to nap. I’m going to murder Octavia.” She kisses her mouth and leads her towards their bedroom. Lexa grips the throw Clarke wrapped around her hips and walks past Octavia who’s smiling like the Cheshire cat. “O!”

“YOU’RE STILL HARD?!”

Lexa groans and walks into her bedroom shoving the door closed.

“SHE’S STILL HARD CLARKE OH MY GOD”

“O I told you to stay in the kitchen!” 

“She was fucking the couch!” Octavia started cackling. “She’s literally a big puppy!” She giggles behind her hand.

“Octavia shut up oh my god.” She walked into the kitchen the younger brunette giggling behind her. “Thankfully she’s not fully responding right now or else she would’ve had a panic attack, now if you can just never bring this up to anyone ever that would be great.” Clarke rattled off, “This is so embarrassing, I’m going to need to sedate her as soon as she wakes up.”

“Clarke come on it wasn’t that bad, I mean Linc-”

“Please don’t bring up her brother please, I’ll never be able to look at him.”

“Oh god come on this is normal stuff. They’re wolves it happens, we’re all not that different from one another.” 

“Yeah I know but Lex is well she’s Lex.”

“God that was golden. Be thankful it was me and not Ray walking in on her joeing.”

“She would’ve made matters worse.”

“Do you mind if I go check on her?” Clarke winces as she points to the bedroom, Octavia just shakes her head understandingly.

“It’s cool I’m going to grab some stuff for tonight's bonfire at Ray and Ahn’s. Any special requests?” She wiggles her eyebrows.

“Whiskey for the pup.” Clarke nods towards the door.

“On it.” She reached for her arm, “Reassure her that it's completely normal and fine, she needs to know that she’s normal that always helps them cope with their ruts. Plus I thought it was sexy.” She winks before bouncing off towards the door. “See you two lovebirds tonight!” she shouts before taking her leave.

This wasn’t the first time Clarke had walked in on Lexa pleasing herself but it definitely was the first time she had company with her when she did so. This definitely was going to have to take Lexa more than a minute to get over and Clarke knew so. She went to the kitchen and pulled out the drawer that she always kept Lexa’s sedatives in, this would definitely be an occasion for them.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Lexa laid back against her bed’s headboard, her boner still present and straining against the blanket Clarke had haphazardly thrown on her to cover herself with. She crossed her arms over her belly and felt her anxiety licking its fiery paths up and down curling in her stomach making her feel sick. Soft knocking made her look up and she saw Clarke with her hair in a messy bun still wearing her v-neck from this morning. 

“Hey, how’s it going?” Clarke whispered testing where Lexa was at the moment. “I brought you a glass of water in case you were thirsty.” She slowly walks into the bedroom leaving the door open a bit. 

Lexa shifted in place and sighed, “Thanks.” She spoke softly looking at her lap now and her fingers fiddling with the edges of the blanket covering her lower half.

“I saw you decided to get acquainted with Miss lips.” Clarke smiled softly at her as she sat the glass of water on the bedside table to Lexa’s left. She pulled her legs up to make room for Clarke to sit, her warm rear coming in contact with her toes as she sat closely to her. She pulled out the wooden box that kept the syringe and sedative inside and Lexa swallowed feeling fear at how she hated needles.

“Octavia.”

“Doesn’t care,” Clarke responded, setting the box on her side and resting her hand on the girl’s knee. “Really Lex, I know this is super embarrassing and I should have called beforehand to give you a heads up that she was coming with me.” She caressed her knee with her thumb, “It’s normal for you to have done what you were doing. It’s not a big deal-”

“To you it-”

“I know, I know babe, I get it but really I spoke with her and she’s going to act like this never happened.” 

“Thank God.” She muttered under her breath, she closed her eyes and reached under the blanket to adjust herself.

“You comfortable?” Clarke nodded towards her hand and smirked, prompting Lexa to playfully shove her thigh with her foot.

“I didn’t get the chance to clean up.” She responds with a pink tint colouring her cheeks. Clarke hands her some wipes from the drawer next to Lexa and the girl immediately starts wiping her release off herself shivering when she wraps the towelette around her shaft.

“I know you don’t like this but I need to give you your shot before we start getting ready for tonight.” Lexa is about to protest when Clarke sets her hand on the girl’s forearm, “Before your rut sets in, I know it sucks but we can’t risk a fight breaking between you, Anya, and Lincoln. It’s for our safety babe.”

The brunette looks at the warm hand on her arm and she swallows hard before nodding. “Kiss me.” She whispers.

Clarke grabs the box and starts to fill the syringe with the fluid. “What?” She responds looking up at Lexa.

“Can you please-” She looks down at the syringe now filled with a bluish substance, “Kiss me before you stick me?” She looks down at her lap again.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke caps the needle and leans over to the brunette to kiss her cheek first and then she backs away a little to look at her and Lexa keeps her eyes on the needle in her hand, “Lex, look at me.” Lexa sighs and looks up into Clarke bright blue eyes, “You’ll be okay.” She whispers against her lips before kissing her, bringing her hand up to cup the girl’s jaw, Lexa’s kiss is shy at first, Clarke coaxes her to relax with her tongue flicking against her bottom lip. Granting her entrance to her mouth Clarke’s hand slowly travels down her neck to her shoulder and she uncaps the syringe with her other hand, leaning to kiss towards her ear she whispers, “It’s just a quick one okay?” She asks her and Lexa slowly nods as she feels the Blonde kissing her shoulder. Clarke moves swiftly and slowly pierces her arm with the needles and injects the sedative all while Lexa winces as she feels the slight burn on her arm. She removes the needle and sets it on the bedside table again only to take Lexa’s face in her hands and kiss her hard on the lips, she climbs onto her lap straddling her as Lexa moves to lay down under her, her erection pressed between Clarke’s clothed center.

“It wasn’t too bad was it now?” Clarke grinds slowly on her erection causing her eyes to roll into the back of her head as she slowly pushes back against the blonde. Clarke kisses down her neck to Lexa’s chest feeling it rise and fall, she cups her breasts in her hands and kneads them as she places open-mouthed kisses to the warm skin of her belly, moving down her body Lexa pushes her hips up grinding herself against the blanket. Her pink head poking out from the top, Clarke brings her right hand down to cup her over the blanket taking her length in her palm and squeezing it and stroking it with the blanket.

“Fuck Clarke,” She moans into the bedroom, “I need you” She whines as the blonde starts rolling her balls in her hand. 

“Where do you need me?” Clarke whispers onto her lower stomach as she dips her tongue into her navel, causing the brunette’s dick to jump, she smiles against her stomach chuckling breathily.

“Inside.” She all but whispers into the air. “I need to be inside you.” She groans when Clarke starts to slowly pull the blanket down revealing her leaking cock.

“You’re going to stain the throw,” Clarke whispers.

She shoves Clarke off and pins her to the bed, kissing her roughly as she starts to unbutton her pants, “I need this off now.” She growls against her mouth as she starts pushing her pants down when all of a sudden starts to feel her arms grow heavy and her vision start to blur. “I-” She stays on top of Clarke.

“Lexa?” Clarke is confused lying there with her pants halfway down her legs, turned on as hell from Lexa’s roughness and sudden dominance that she stares confusedly at the girl who shakes her head.

“I’m-” Lexa drops on top of Clarke and it clicks, the brunette huffs a breath and groans.

“You poor thing.” Clarke giggles putting Lexa’s wild hair, “I’m so sorry.” Clarke chuckles.

“I am so hard.” Lexa drawls.

“I can tell.” Clarke giggles and wraps her legs around her waist. “Let’s just take a little nap.”

“I don’t wanna.” She groans into Clarke’s neck and then she yawns. “Fine.”

“Convinced yourself that quickly?”

“Not fair, you had drugs.” Lexa cuddles into her more and Clarke starts running her hand up and down her naked back, she kisses her neck and starts humming.

“It’ll be fine when we go to Anya’s.”

“Mmm,” Lexa responds before going quiet and Clarke hear’s her breathing get heavy.

“Just when I thought I was gonna get fucked.” She says out loud mainly to herself, Lexa moans quietly and snuggles into her more.

She continues rubbing circles into the brunette's lower back with her thumbs as she listens to her breathing, her hardness against her thigh. Soon enough Lexa starts moving off of her and rests on her back. Clarke pulls her pants completely off and covers Lexa’s lower half with the throw blanket. 

Looking at the clock on top of the dresser and walks to the bathroom to wash off today’s grossness. Stepping into the shower she turns on the warm water and shivers when she feels it hit her body. She starts washing her hair humming to herself, letting the warm water wash down her body, she loses herself in the warm drumming droplets against her bare body.

The door clicks and she sighs knowing Lexa’s probably going to want to get in with her. To her surprise, she sees the brunettes silhouette and the sound of the toilet seat being raised. 

“Shit” She hears her curse and then paused urinating.

“You okay?” She chuckles to herself and hears Lexa sigh.

“Hold on.” She hears her frustration, “Come on it’s nothing we haven’t done before.” Lexa mutters to herself and Clarke can’t help but look through the shower curtain to see what’s going on.

She see’s Lexa’s back towards her as she moves her hips around, “Lex?”

“Clarke hold on.” She responds angrily, “This piece of-” she hears a steady stream and pops her head back inside and washes out the shampoo from her hair. The closing of the toilet cover makes her smile to herself and she looks out once more only to see Lexa sitting on the toilet cover with her head in her hands.

“What’s wrong?” She leans her head against the shower wall, Lexa looks up at her with tired eyes.

“Peeing with a boner, that’s what’s wrong.”

She opens the curtain enough for her nude body to be on display and Lexa audibly swallows hard, “Let me help you with that.” she winks at the brunette who jumps up and throws off her sports bra and jumps into the bathtub shoving the blonde against the wall of the shower.

“Fuck” Clarke gasps as she feels lips on her throat and hot hands on her hips pulling her core against Lexa’s hardness, grinding up against her lips, Clarke threads her hands through Lexa’s loose locks. Moving her face up to kiss those lips she nips at them causing Lexa’s hips to stutter, then she feels fingers caressing her pubic bone and she shudders against Lexa’s mouth. Tentatively they dip into her wetness, Lexa moans into her mouth and she feels her cock jump against her lower stomach.

“You’re so wet,” Lexa whispers against her and Clarke’s hand comes to cover the hand fingering her only to coax her to put another finger inside of her, she nods against Lexa and moans at the stretch. “You’re so beautiful.” She whispers as Clarke’s eyes roll into the back of her head and she starts a steady pump of her fingers, her straining cock finding purchases against her thigh and she starts grinding against her to relieve some pressure.

“I want you inside of me.” Clarke moans against her lips before taking her in a rough kiss and Lexa grips her cock sheathing herself painfully slow within Clarke’s wetness, swallowing her deep guttural moans.

Lexa spreads her legs more keeping Clarke's between hers and relishing in the tightness of her pussy around her cock. She cups her cheeks in her hands and starts pumping long and hard into Clarke who drops her head back opening her neck to the brunette who kisses down to her chest and up to her jaw. She picks up the pace of her hips and stutters when she feels her orgasm approaching and Clarke’s hands on her ass squeezing as hard as her walls squeeze her cock.

“I’m gonna cum Lex.” She whispers against the shower wall.

“Me too” She grunts as she rests her face in the crook of Clarke’s neck, “Fuck Clarke.” A few more pumps of her hips and Clarke screams her release, and Lexa’s toes curl at the squeezing on her shaft. When it becomes too much she pulls out of Clarke and starts stroking herself and releases all over Clarke’s stomach and legs, she moans against her chest as she rests her forehead against Clarke and feels her hands caress up and down her back, she twitches a couple times against Clarke who pulls her up to face her and kisses her deeply.

“You’re beautiful.” She whispers against her lips and Clarke responds by kissing her once more.

“As are you.” She caresses her face with her thumbs, “Let’s wash up now, we need to get ready for Anya’s.” She whispers and Lexa huffs while smirking and she squeezes her dick in her hand one last time shivering in Clarke’s arms. “Come on, stop playing with yourself and let’s finish up so we can get back I let you mount me.” She winks at her causing the brunette to blush brightly at her words. 

Clarke leans against the wall and sighs as Lexa wobbly legs and all walks under the stream of the water to wash herself off. She steps to the side and the brunette pours shampoo in her hands. Clarke starts washing her body off with a loofa and watches as Lexa turns around in the water to face her.  
“How are you feeling?” Clarke’s post sex voice rings in her ears as Lexa blushes. “What?”

“Nothin- I mean I’m feeling y’know.” Lexa gestures around.

“Restless?”

“Yeah.”

She hums and walks towards Lexa, “Wanna trade?” She motions for the water and Lexa moves to the side to let her pass.

“I’m going to make that coleslaw-like salad to take to Anya's, sound good?” Clarke makes conversation as she’s facing away from Lexa.

Lexa who is mesmerized by the blonde’s rear slowly strokes her semi-erect shaft, Clarke waiting for her to respond looks over her shoulder only to see Lexa’s eyes on her ass. “Woods.”

“Yeah?” Lexa says through a frown as she bites her bottom lip in concentration.

“Are you listening?”

“Mhmmm” Lexa groans as she drops her head back and pumps her hips into her hand.

“Do you want cow titties or slug juice?”

“Uhuh” Lexa responds as her hips stutter and she cums once again.

“You’re so not paying attention ruthead.” Clarke chuckles to herself as she steps out of the shower and starts drying herself off. She leans back in and turns the hot water off.

“FUCK!! OH MY FUCK!” Lexa shouts as soon as she feels the icy water beat down upon her. “CLARRRRKE!”

“Hurry up we’re going to be late!” Clarke shouts as she walks out leaving the shivering brunette to finish washing off on her own.


	6. Don't Talk About My Sister's *Rooster Crows in the distance*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonfire, drinks, and good times to be had.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry about the super belated update, I had a birthday and I a midlife crisis (again) and well I'm quitting smoking so I'm distracting myself with writing so here's this thing, I'll try to update my other story (if you guys are reading that) tomorrow. ENJOI!
> 
> Also, thank you to my lovely twin sibling Tanner for the Trig Translations, I'm working on incorporating more into this but it's tough so bear with me!
> 
> -Riley

Dropping a bag of almonds into her cabbage salad Clarke starts stirring everything together in a large glass bowl. Soft music playing in the background as she opens the fridge and pulls out a bottle of water. Twisting the top off she leans against the counters and sighs rolling her right ankle and stretching her calf.

She hears a thump come from the hallway and she stands up to listen more closely. Thump and crash, she walks to the hall and leans on it to pay attention, knowing full well it’s Lexa causing all the commotion.

Walking to the bedroom door that’s open an inch she looks through the crack only to see Lexa in red boxer briefs and a undershirt looking down. She stands there watching, Lexa pulls on her jeans and starts shimmying her hips as she pulls them up. She gets halfway up until she growls and starts kicking them off, losing her balance she falls on her ass and drops her head, Clarke chuckles at this.

“floudon daun raun hir faya op**!” She shoves her feet into the air as she kicks them off.

Clarke slowly opens the door further to walk in and get a better look, Lexa finally kicked her jeans off and just laid there with a huff of frustration as she rubbed her hands up and down her face. 

“Lex?-” Clarke whispered carefully not to spook the brunette who hated being scared.“-You alright?”

Lexa jumped and look up to see Clarke slowly crouching down to join her on the floor. “These stupid jeans.” She gestured frustrated, “They’re not accommodating my situation right now.”

Looking to what Lexa would be referring to Clarke just shook her head and got up to search through her drawers. “Obviously wearing skinny jeans or anything tight is out of the picture right now, you should know that.” Clarke shakes her head as she opens the top drawer and then closes it only to open the second one down. “How about these?” She pulls out a pair of gym shorts Lexa uses when she works out.

“Ew no, those aren’t going out clothes.” Lexa makes a face as she sits up to look up at Clarke rummaging through her drawers.

“What about these?” She pulls out a pair of cargo shorts, Lexa thinks about it and shrugs. “That was easy, wasn’t it?” She hands them to Lexa who stands up and adjusts her situation once more before pulling on the shorts.

“Why is this so easy for you?” Lexa questions as she zips up the shorts and fixes her shirt.

“I have guy friends?” She raises her eyebrow at the brunette who just stares back at her, “What? It’s a given you have a boner you wear loose clothes, you should know that out of the two of us.” Raising her eyebrow at Clarke the blonde just huffs a breath and gestures, “Pean holder.”

“Ah, yes.” She responds as she walks towards Clarke who is now leaning against her dresser, arms crossed over her chest. “My beautiful, smart, and talented babe of a girlfriend.”

Clarke smirks at her trying to hold back a smile that’s threatening to break through her seriousness. “Common dick sense.”

“Well I’m glad you’re so knowledgeable in my,” She reaches Clarke and connects their pelvises, “anatomy.” Resting her hands on either side of the blonde she brings her forehead to Clarke and pecks her lips. “Thank you.” She whispers before she starts kissing down her jaw and feels hands on her hips.

“You should finish getting ready, we need to get going if we want to make it there in time.” She whispers and Lexa groans. “Plus, those shorts are only going to hide so much for so long.”

“I hate that you have a point.”

“Let’s go.” She kisses her one more time and pushes her away. Lexa steps away and starts pulling on some socks and then her casual vans. “Aw my little skater boy.” Clarke jokes only to have the brunette roll her eyes back at her.

“We’re going to be late.” The brunette grabs her by the hand and drags Clarke out behind her. 

“Someone's excited.” Clarke chuckles as she walks to keep up with Lexa, “Grab the salad and I’ll grab your keys.”

Lexa let go of Clarke and went to put a sheet of plastic on top of the bowl and she takes it with her as Clarke grabs her keys and opens the front door for her. Locking the door behind them, she linking her arm with Lexa’s and opened the elevator door for her to step in first.

“How are you feeling now?” She presses the button to the first floor and steps back to stand next to her, wrapping her hand around Lexa’s bicep and leaning her head on her shoulder.

“Horny.” Lexa quips matter of factly before tapping her fingers on the bowl in her hands, making the blonde laugh. She shrugs and continues tapping her fingers on the glass as Clarke’s thumb rubs up and down on her arm.

The door dinging and opening makes Lexa stand straighter as she sees a young man around their age step into the elevator, he looks at them and turns to press a button next to the door and then turns to stand next to Clarke. The blonde turns and kisses Lexa’s neck and steps closer to her as the elevator starts to descend once again.

“Family gathering?” The young man breaks the silence and Lexa turns to look at him, “The salad bowl.” He points at it trying to make small talk.

“Yes.” Lexa responds shortly and clears her throat as Clarke squeezes her arm in her hand. 

“What kind?” He pushes, Clarke feels Lexa’s bicep flex and she bites her cheek holding in her giggling knowing all too well that the brunette hates small talk.

“The kind you eat.” She responds once again making the guy chuckle.

“I’m just curious I know girls like you are y’know.” He turns to look at the elevator doors and gestures with his hands.

“Girls like me?” Lexa turns to face him raising her eyebrow.

“You know, all-” He waves his hands again

“No, I don't.” She says feeling a growl building in her chest, Clarke grips her bicep in her hand.

“Health conscious and all, isn’t that like a lesbian requirement?” He turns to look at her and he clears his throat. “That’s why most of you look so attractive, you’re health conscious.” 

Clarke starts to laugh her ass off at this making both Lexa and the young man look at her confusedly. “Now this is a conversation that could’ve gone so many ways.” She giggles looking between the two.

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you upset.” He steps away from them as Lexa’s eyes burn holes into him, “I was just merely making an observation I didn’t mean to upset either of you.” He raises his hands in surrender and Lexa clears her throat and she moves the bowl from holding it in both hands to only holding in her right hand and she threads her fingers with Clarke’s. 

“I think that’s just a stupid stereotype, like many of them are you know?” Clarke responds to his question seeing as Lexa has no intention in responding. “I for one hate eating healthy, right Lex?” She looks to Lexa who has moved to stand slightly in front on Clarke, “I’m more of a burger and fries kind of girl.” She continues trying to lighten the mood, “A bag of chips and netflix are my kind of crazy night.” She leans on Lexa again watching the young man calm down and she tries rubbing soothing circles onto Lexa’s hand. “This one is the runs for fun and lifts every morning before going to the gym kind of girl.” She pats Lexa on the chest to prove her point.

“Ha, that’s cute. Opposite do attract or so they say huh?” He tries to joke but clears his throat and looks away from them when he see’s that Lexa’s commander glare is still in place.

“Are you a health fanatic?” Clarke continues trying to lighten the mood as the elevator stops once again at another floor.

“Oh me?” He scoffs, “Nah, I have no time for that meal prep nonsense.” 

Lexa growls but clears her throat when Clarke squeezes her hand in hers.

“But I have respect for those who are able to do so. It takes a lot of discipline to do so, and it definitely shows when you do it right.” He looks at Lexa and nods, “I can tell you take great care of yourself.” He smiles nervously at her and Lexa nods back at him still staring death at him.

“Like everything it takes practice.” She responds seriously and the doors finally open on the first level. It takes everything in the young man not to run out of the elevator but he steps out nervously as to not spook the brunette into attacking him.

“Well, it was nice uh- chatting- have a good outing.” He smiles nervously at them.

“It was nice talking to you too.” Lexa steps out first towards him and he takes a subtle step back nodding then he looks to Clarke and she smiles at him with a wave.

“Have a good afternoon ladies.” He says before speed walking through the lobby to the front door. 

Lexa sighs and looks to Clarke who’s got a huge grin on her face. “What?” She asks her before setting off to the back door that leads to their driveway.

“You.” Clarke chuckles walking at her side, “Getting all macho and pissing around your territory around that poor squid.”

“Squid?”

“He might as well should’ve had slime covering him with all that sweat he was dripping.”

“He was fearful.” She shrugs opening the door that led to where her car was parked.

“Well yeah I would’ve been too had you been giving me that commander death glare. Jesus.” She chuckles as she steps towards the car taking the bowl from Lexa who opens the door for her.

“I didn’t know where his questions were going. For all I know he could’ve been a stupid homophobe.”

“That’s why we let people speak for themselves before we judge them, Lex.”

“Yeah, well given their track record a lot of guys like him don’t really care to ask about my eating habits.” Clarke smiles like the cheshire cat and Lexa stops her before she makes a comment, “food wise not-”

“I know you love talking about eating pussy to guys.” She responds in her most sarcastic manner.

“Ha ha” Lexa finishes before closing the door for her and walking over to her side. “Funny.”

←-

“Oh god baby-” Anya grunts as Raven strokes her shaft and licks up and down the underside of her cock, making her toes curl and her hips buck.

“Mmm-” Raven hums as she takes her head into her mouth swirling her tongue around. She starts stroking her fast and cups her balls as Anya just moans. 

She feels the heat coil in her lower stomach as her impending orgasm approaches, Raven moves to sit with each of Anya’s legs over her thighs as she continues to stroke her cock. Anya’s back bowing as she feels her balls clench at the feeling, “Fuck baby I’m gonna cum.” she groans. Raven reaches for Anya’s breast with her right hand and kneads it, knowing this will drive Anya over the edge faster. 

Through a particularly loud moan Raven’s cell phone starts to ring loudly, Raven lets go her her breast and reaches for it answering.

“Ray don't-” One last stroke and Anya’s release shoots onto her stomach, “Fuuuuck” She moans loudly.

“Yeah?” Raven answers as she continues to jack her off.

“Oh my god was that Anya?” 

“Yup” She pops the p and winks at Anya who’s humping at her hand weakly spurting the last of her release. “What do you want O?”

“Oh my god.” Anya moans once again as Raven squeezes the tip of her cock and slowly brings her down.

“Damn, what are you doing to her?”

“Well-”

“RHETORICAL QUESTION DONT ANSWER!”

“Fine.”

“What do you guys want as your poison for the night?” Octavia asks as she pushes the cart through the aisles at the BevMo she’s looking through.

“Oh Tequila!” Raven quips happily. “Babe, what do you want?”

“That cunt.” Anya bites her lip as she takes her cock in her hand.

“Well they’re out of cunt.” Octavia responds making Raven chuckle.

“O says they’re all out.” Raven tells her winking.

“Beer, lots of beer please.” Anya groans as she starts pumping her hips against her fist.

“You get that O?”

“Yup,” She drops a bottle of Jose Cuervo into her cart and heads for the freezers. “Anything else?”

“Nah, we’re good.” Raven responds leaning down to kiss up Anya’s cum cover stomach, her abs clenching. “See you later.”

“Peace!” O responds before hanging up and grabbing five cases of beer, knowing the Woods’ will down this like water.

“You two are so open about sex.” Anya looks down at Raven who’s now kissing her breast as she continues to stroke herself.

“Well after living with one another and sharing a dorm all throughout college we got used to walking in on one another trying to get lucky.” Raven shrugs and nips her chest.  
“Hmm.” Anya responds as she takes one of Raven’s breasts in her hand.

“Ready for round two?” Raven looks at her waggling her eyebrows.

Anya lets go of herself and slaps her cock onto her stomach, “oh yeah.” She responds and switches positions with Raven who’s now on her back and Anya between her legs. “You’re gonna get it good,” She slaps her pussy with her cock, “Ready?”

“Fuck yes!” Raven bites her bottom lip and grips Anya by the neck and brings her down for a rough kiss full of teeth.

←-  
Lincoln looks around the gym showers before dropping his towel and pulling on his underwear, rolling his shoulders he puts on deodorant and pulls on a clean t-shirt. He starts putting his dirty gym clothes away and closes his locker as he slips on his flip flops. He walks out onto the gym floor and past the front reception where his friend Nyko is on the phone.

“See you later Linc!” Nyko shouts as he waves at him, Lincoln throws him the peace sign and walks out to his car. 

His phone rings as he searches for his sunglasses in his gym bag, a picture of Octavia standing on a log wearing a bikini shows up on his screen.

“Hey gona!” He smiles as he greets her.

“Hey babe, you almost done at the gym?”

“I’m just walking out, what’s up?” He finds his keys and his glasses and opens the back of his Impreza.

“Oh cool. I’m actually at BevMo getting stuff for the thing tonight, is there anything you want in particular?” She starts listing off everyone else’s poison as he drops his stuff in the back and walks to turn on the car.

“I think you’ve got everything covered, that should be good enough for me. I’m going to stop by the butcher and grab Lex and An’s dinners do you want anything?” He scratches his head as he looks for his favourite Dodgers cap. 

“I’ll eat what you’re having.” She responds as the beeping of the cashier comes into his hearing.

“Do we need anything else?”

“Condoms. Your sister-”

“O! I don’t need to know this!” He groans, “Plus, An and Raven already traumatized her from what Raven told me.

“Whaaaaat?”

“I’ll tell you later.” He responds as he pulls out of his parking spot.

“Okay, I’ll see you at Anya’s then.” She kisses her phone's mic, “Love you!”

“I love you too baby I’ll see you in a bit.” He smiles as he hangs up and drives for the butcher shop.

←--  
Lexa pulls up to Anya’s place on the pack land they’d established when they came of age as shifters. This meant they basically needed somewhere to wolf out that was nowhere near humans who could accidentally wander into and end up murdered. Lexa’s father, Gustus, was the one with the idea and helped them purchase the 200+ acre land in the outskirts of Tondc when she finished her schooling. 

Though she preferred her loft downtown she also loved her estate hidden in the woods away from her packmates. Though her parents were wary of the fact that three alpha’s were going to share territory. 

She rolls down her car’s windows and takes a big deep breath, Clarke looked over at her with a smile on her face, seeing her girlfriend at peace here in the woods was something she’d never get used to. Watching as Lexa’s green eyes brightened up as she scanned the property, her fingers gripping the steering wheel tightly as she let out a sigh. She leaned her chin on the steering wheel and kept staring out through the windshield.

“What are you waiting for?” Clarke whispered carefully as she watched her girlfriend who sat there wiggling her fingers. “Get out there.” She reached over to pat Lexa’s knee.

“No I can’t.” Lexa closed her eyes inhaling once again.

“Why not? Go for a run, God knows your bones are itching for it.” She responds gently smiling at the girl who looks out into the treeline with glossed over eyes.

“I can’t.” She sighs as she opens her eyes and looks over at Clarke. “It’s too dangerous with you around.”

“I promise I’ll stay with Lincoln and Anya, don’t worry go for a quick run while I go and catch up with them. It’s fine baby.” She leans over to kiss her on the lips and Lexa grips her hand as she slowly shakes her head.

“No, it’s fine I’ll go with you.” She sighs and gets out of the car, Clarke sighs in defeat and follows.

“You know I’m pretty sure holding back on shifting for so long is more detrimental to your well being than good. It’s a part of you Lexa not an addiction, you need to shift to remain healthy you know that right? Anya said so herself.” Clarke responded as she walked next to Lexa towards Anya’s place.

“Yeah but what she didn’t tell you is that I need to be completely alone to do so and not around my girlfriend.” She walked closer to her only to take a handful of her ass. “You’re too tempting to me right now.” She leans to kiss her cheek as they reach the front door, Lexa opens it only to be hit in the face with Anya and Raven’s scents to which she gags and takes a few steps back from the front door, Clarke only looks back at her and back to the house entrance.

“What’s wrong?” She looks back at Lexa who’s back at the bottom of the steps.

“Ugh it reeks like sex.” she gags once more dry heaving. “I’m gonna go to the back, tell them to open all their windows and fucking air this place.” Lexa looks up at the house disgustedly and starts walking towards the back.

Clarke shuts the front door and heads for the kitchen, she hears music playing softly and she walks up to the fridge to put in the salad. She here’s a bump and then a groan, she looks over to see Anya in nothing but a sports bra and boardshorts hanging low from her bony hips.

“Hey!” Clarke smirks at Anya, her eyes wandering to the dark spots near her lower stomach.

“Clarke!” Anya looks down at herself and smirks, “Enjoying the view?”

“Aw yeah baby!” She hears Raven shout from the top of the stairs as she stomps down. “Hey Clarkey! Where’s the pup?” She looks around the living room.

“In the back, she said to crack open your windows, it’s a bit too musky for her.”

“Oh the marshmallow.” Raven responds as she walks over to the living room and starts opening the windows.

“I swear she was the one who lucked out with the heightened sense of smell.” Anya retorts as she opens the windows in the kitchen.

“I swear she should have been a police officer, with that sniffer of hers she’d put any drug dog to shame.”

Clarke only chuckled at this and went to help them open the rest of the windows on the bottom floor.

Rolling her neck as she tapped her foot on the gravel Lexa just stared longingly into the treeline and towards the path that led to her estate further north of Anya’s. She cracked her neck and knuckles as she looked on and sniffed the air, tasting the pines and the moisture in the air. A soft breeze making the trees sway and the smell of the creek that separated their properties caressed her tongue as she tasted the air once more.

“Hey bloodhound, what’cha sniffin for? All the pot is legal.” Anya shouted making her jumped and swallow a growl.

“Must you always be so loud, Anya?” Lexa frowned looking to the other alpha who was nearly naked. “Put some clothes on you animal, there are guests.” She rolled her eyes and looked back to where she was.

“Go.” Anya whispered in her ear making Lexa’s skin break out in goosebumps, her body itching to shift and feel the forests floor against her bare feet. “You know you want to mark all this.” Anya smirks at her wolfishly and Lexa just shrugs her off.

“No, not like this. It’s too dangerous to do around my m-” She clears her throat Anya just smirking at her noting her slip, “Clarke, I can’t risk it.”

“She’s fine, Lincoln will be here soon and she’s inside, one little round around the perimeter won’t hurt.” Anya pushes as she streches and sniffs the air groaning at her spine cracking. “I’ll race you.” She pushes once more.

Lexa turns and grips her by the throat making Anya’s eyes bug out, “I said no.” She growls at the older wolf look at her with bright golden eyes, “No drop it.” Lexa growls as her emerald eyes come back to their human glow.

“Fuck.” Anya pushes her away and clears her throat. “Just fucking do it before you leave then. I can’t have Lincoln calling me at 3 in the morning telling me that I need to go pick up some clothes for you because he found you butt naked on the side of the road.” 

“Shof op,” Lexa smirks at this Anya relaxes, “It was one time.”

“One time too many.” She responds shoving her shoulder with her hand. “But really Lex, we should go for a run after dinner or later tonight. For old times sake, yeah?” Anya pleads, something she only does with Lexa.

Lexa just sighs and continues looking out into the treeline, a pair of footsteps approaching cause Anya to stiffen and growl. “It’s Linc and O chil ou” Lexa says quietly as the sun begins to set. 

“Hey guys!” Octavia shouts and Lincoln just follows with one hand holding hers and the other pulling a cooler behind him.

“Hey Linc.” Lexa greets as she turns to watch the couple walk up to them hand in hand. Lexa hugs Octavia who kisses the side of her head.

“How you holding up kid?” She greets and Lexa only smiles at her knowing full well they’re all older than O but she just smiles.

“Good good, how about you guys? Find it all right coming here?”

“Oh you know I can get here with my eyes closed, right?” Lincoln chuckles.

“I don’t know, weren’t you the pup that always got lost when we walked to the creek?” Anya teases him and Lincoln’s smile drops.

“That was one time and let me tell you that I had allergies that spring.”

“Aww you had allergies?” Octavia awes at her boyfriend.

“Yes.” He puffs his chest, “It was a super bloom and it just made them bad that one time.”

“Okay if you say so.” Anya teased as she reached into the cooler he brought and pulled out two beers handing one to Lexa.

Lexa grabbed one and caught Clarke’s scent making her look up and see her girlfriend with her hair up in a bun as she helped Raven bring out another cooler, Anya moved to check on the grill and then roll her eyes at Lexa who was currently undressing the blonde with her eyes.

“Branwada, shof yu stelt op ***.” Anya taunted her as she poked the coals with tongs, and she shook her head. Octavia and Lincoln sat on the bench that was to their right away from the smoke.

“Is the grill ready?” Raven asked as she lowered the cooler to the left of the grill and walked over to the other and grabbed two beers, and handed one to Clarke.

“Just about, what do you want first?” She surveyed the guests.

“Rib eye.” They all said in unison and Anya reached into the cooler to pull out the ribeye. 

After eating their weight and then some in food the Woods sat back as their girlfriends each start swaying with one another as they sang poorly to the radio playing. Lexa sat there with her beer bottle held between her legs as she chuckled at Clarke who tried to seductively sing Sex and Candy to her and trying to wink at her only failing and blinking at her. Raven kept grinding on Octavia who simply pushed her butt more into the brunette behind her making her boyfriend shake his head at her. Anya sat on a tree stump she brought out of nowhere and was lighting up a joint she’d rolled as she watched the three girls just make fools of themselves.

Lexa sat her beer on the table and leaned back watching them all laugh at one another’s antics. “Y’know I’m going to marry her.” Lincoln stated as he took a sip of his beer. Lexa cleared her throat and turned to squint at him incredulously. 

“Who?” She looked at him.

“O.” He responded his eyes glowing in the bonfire Raven lit with her homemade flamethrower.

“I know that but-” Lexa was cut off as Clarke yanked at her arm making her get up.

“Dance with me!” She told her as she pulled her to where the other two girls were currently swaying and drunkenly holding each other up.

“Okay okay” Lexa smiled at her as she put her hands on the blonde's hips who immediately took and turned in her grip pulling her rear flush with Lexa’s front.

“Hold me like this.” Clarke responded as she started gyrating her hips against Lexa.

“Fuck clarke” Lexa groaned into her hair.

“Don’t whisper into my hair it can’t hear you!” She giggles as she drops her head back onto the brunette’s shoulder.

“You need to stop doing that or we’re going to have a little problem arising.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s going to be anything BUT little honey.” Clarke responded a little too loudly as soon as she spoke the music changed and everyone heard what she’d said.

“What’s anything but little?” Raven quipped as she quickly stopped grinding on Octavia and moved towards the beer cooler to grab the bottle of tequila sitting on top.

“Lexa’s-”

“Don't talk about my sisters-”

“COCK!” Raven finished all smug as if she’d just won at some game. “I’m pretty sure she’s packing.” Raven winks at the brunette who’s hiding her face in Clarke's hair, “CHEERS!” She raises the bottle and takes a swig straight from it.

“Babe, use the shot glasses!” Anya responds as she shows her one. “We all are going to drink from it!” Raven only groans and takes it from her, filling it and taking another shot.

Clarke started to calm down after a while of mainly leaning against Lexa’s front, “We should head home.”

“Clarke we’re not heading back into town not until tomorrow at least, no one’s driving.” Octavia responded as soberly possible given her current situation, Lincoln only got up and walked her to the bench to sit on his lap.

“No honey, no one is going back into town, she was just saying they were heading back to Lexa’s place out here.” He reasoned softly as Octavia ooed and smiled.

“Good! ‘Cause we are gonna get so fucked tonight it’s not even funny.” She slurred and Lincoln only chuckled as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

 

Trig Translations:

**floudon daun raun hir faya op: My hands are full of fire here

“Branwada, shof yu stelt op ***: stop your spit


	7. We can buy squeaky toys and ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys know I suck at keeping a schedule but I do try to post frequently. 
> 
> I'm thinking about delving more into Anya's story arch but idk if that's something you guys would like? If not that's totally cool I'll post it on my Tumblr or something but just thought I'd get your guy's opinion. 
> 
> Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this installment! Leave me some comments 'cause it definitely helps with the inspiration!

Anya continued smoking her joint as her girlfriend kept trying to beat Lincoln at arm wrestling but only ended up tapping out each time claiming he was cheating making him switch spots with her time and time again.

Clarke and Lexa sat on the now empty ice chest they had brought out with the steaks. Clarke sitting on Lexa’s leg holding their hands palm to palm seeing by how much bigger Lexa’s hand was than hers.

Anya watched them as she took a drag from her joint and looked up at the night sky, a full moon was starting to peak from the treeline Lexa was drooling over that same afternoon. Blowing the smoke into the night air she could feel a howl try to tear its way out from her throat and she just smiled at herself and leaned on her knees. Watching her family and friends playing with one another and laugh made her smile and think about her parents.

They’d passed away when she was about 9 years old, old enough to understand but not old enough to really let it sink in. She knew she’d been born different, being older than Lexa made her the lonely female in their family, Lincoln was always the sweet brother she’d never had and he took her under his wing as they were around the same age. Roan, her father was Gustus’ brother, a bright happy man who was proud of his heritage even if his brother had been born with the birthright to be alpha of their clan, Roan was never one to be jealous of his family especially his brother. 

When Anya’s parents passed away her father’s death hit her the hardest, though she loved her mother to pieces it was her father who really left a mark on the girl. Though she was the complete opposite of him being broody and quiet, always the act first ask questions later type of person he often tried to teach her how to control herself. Though she would become frustrated at his ways she would die protecting him no matter what, that sense of protection came out once again when Lexa was born and it was said that she would take over her father’s place when she came of age. When they received the news that Anya’s parents had fallen victim to a rogue wolf’s attack while on a run she went full berserk. 

Living in fur for over a month, no one, not even Lincoln, was able to track her down in the month she disappeared into the woods. Fear for her body going full wolf and forgetting how to shift back became a real danger when Gustus saw that her mourning was a real danger to both his niece and to the pack. Shifters were known to go rogue if they were in the wrong state of mind whilst in fur. When they finally found her, Indra and Lexa had been the ones to track her down, they spent two whole days trying to get her to remember how to walk up right. Her time in fur had atrophied her vocal chords so speaking was a chore for her, but after time and seeing the clan elders she was able to gain her human voice once again. 

Knowing that she’d almost had become the monster that ultimately took her family from her made her work hard on honoring their memory while trying not to lose herself in the process, that was when Lexa, Lincoln, and herself became that much closer to one another. It was unlikely for alpha’s, even packmates, to remain so close as the three have managed to so. When they all built on the land Lexa had acquired their worries were of territory fights but so far they’ve maintained order among one another and though they do quarrel and get physical they come back and lick their wounds together but if another tries to come close enough to do any harm they’ll be there for one another in a heartbeat, as a pack does.

“What’cha got going on there An?” Lincoln breaks her out of her thoughts as he sits on the ground next to her resting his arm on her knee.

“Thinking.” She responds as she watches the fire dance.

“May I ask what?”

“Us, the pack,” She sighs looking up at the sky, “My parents.” She sighs and folds her hands in her lap.

“You miss ‘em a lot?” Lincoln looks up at her as he crosses his legs.

She nods looking at the flames, the crackling and pops of the wood make her shiver. “It’s been a long time since we’ve come together like this with the pack.” 

“We’ve been busy with our own shit.”

“Yeah, but I mean with Gustus and them.” She looks at him, “We haven’t been a clan in a long time, it’s strange. I remember when my parents were still here we’d always have bonfires like tonight and everyone would be sitting around the fire singing or dancing, or trying to get some.” She nods towards Lexa and Clarke who are currently exchanging soft kisses, and Lincoln chuckles at that. “ I miss having a pack to run with.”

“You’re getting sentimental there Skovgaard.”

“Skovgaard” She scoffs at him, “I haven’t heard that surname in forever.”

“We’re being sentimental I thought you’d like hearing her last name.” She smiles at him for remembering her mother’s maiden name.

“I’m a Woods for all intents and purposes.” She sighs remembering her mother braiding her hair, she unconsciously reaches to twist a strand between her fingers.

“I know, but you were also an heir to the eastern pack, I’m basically surrounded by royalty here!” He smiles at her when he hears her small chuckle. “It’s good to remember where we come from and our kin but don’t let it consume you, it’s not good for our souls. You should know this.” He warns her carefully.

“I know, believe me I know.” She smiles, “We should try to get everyone together for a bonfire sometime, for old time’s sake.”   
He nods squeezing her knee, “I agree, it’d be nice to see how we’ve grown both in size and just in general.” 

She places her hand over his squeezing it subtly, she looks up when she sees Clarke stand and then shakes her head when Lexa drops herself unceremoniously onto the ground then helping Clarke sit in between her legs. She wraps her arms around the blonde’s waist and sets her chin on her shoulder.

“She’s good for her you know.” Lincoln breaks the silence once again as he looks to where his sister is, “Father doesn’t know she’s found her mate.”

Anya turns to him at this, surprise in her eyes, slowly schooling her features back to a look of indifference she turns to watch the couple once again. “You think so? But she’s not mated.”

“Not yet.” Lincoln responds before taking a swig from his beer. “She slipped and almost called Clarke her mate when we were sitting at the bench.” Making Anya scoff.

“She’s such a sap.” Anya responds as she removes her hand from his and lights her joint back up.

“She loves that woman, Anya. Who would’ve thought we would end up with humans.” He smiles turning to watch his girlfriend and Raven fight over the bottle of tequila. 

“End up we did, I couldn’t shake that girl off.” She scoffs taking a drag then handing it to Lincoln.

“Oh please you were the one basically throwing yourself at her!” He calls her out before taking a drag. 

“Uh no, that’s not how it happened at all.”

“Mmm-” He coughs handing it back to her, “I beg to differ as I do recall you moaning her name when your ruts came…” Smiling at this he looks up at her to which she rolls her eyes and looks away, a red tint colouring her cheeks. “It’s fine, she’s a beautiful girl, An. She makes you happy I can tell.” 

“We’re trying for a child.” She responds as Raven shouts her victory over stealing the bottle from Octavia, “I want to give her a part of me.” She flicks off the cherry from the joint and sets it on the wooden box containing her pot.

“Wow.” Lincoln’s eyes widen, “Are you sure you’re ready for that responsibility?”

She shrugs and rubs her face, “I think so.”

“What about the pack? Do you think they’ll approve of this?” 

“Fuck the pack, we’re out here on our own it’s not like I’m taking her against her will. We talked about it and we want this.”

“I’m happy for you An, really. This is amazing! We need to tell the girls.”

“No!” She shouts making them look over at them.

Raven frowns at her and Anya waves her off, “We want to make sure we’re able to conceive it first, then we’ll let everyone know. I don’t know why I’m telling you this.”

“No, it’s understandable, I get it.” He calms her, “I’m going to marry Octavia.”

“Wow, we’re getting old.”

“I know,” He laughs as he stands up and wipes his shorts. “I’m happy for you Anya, really. I hope this works out for the both of you.” He gives her his hand and she grabs his forearm. “I’m gonna go get my girl and head to the house, she’s going to blackout any moment now.” He chuckles, Anya nods and shoves his hand away.

“Go get your girl.” 

“We should get going babe.” Clarke says as Lexa plays with her fingers, “You must be beat from today.”

Lexa groans, “I’m fine.”

Clarke reaches for her neck, “You’re warm, your ruts-”

“Fine, let’s just enjoy this for a bit longer.” Lexa kisses her shoulder teasingly nipping at it. “Okay?”

Sighing Clarke nods and leans back into her embrace feeling her hardness against her back. “Lexa-”

“Ignore it’s fine, I want to be here with you like this.” She responds as she hums into her neck.

They watch as Lincoln walks up to Octavia and Raven, he slides his arm around her waist and Octavia starts loudly explaining the drinking game Raven had shown her.

“They’re such a cute couple.” Clarke says as she takes Lexa palm and kisses it.  
“Mmm.” Lexa responds, “They’re gonna make great parents one day.”

“Oh definitely. Out of all of us they’re the ones who’ll win at the parent game for sure.” She says squeezing her hand. “What do you think?”

“About?” Lexa turns to face her.

“Do you ever want kids?” Clarke responds look down at their hands.

“Do you?” 

“I’ve thought about it.” She responds side eyeing the brunette as a blush creeps up her neck.

“Really?” Lexa’s voice cracks, “How many?”

Clarke starts to laugh at the sudden excitement tinting her voice, “How many?”

“Yeah!” Lexa responds pulling Clarke’s body closer to her making her sigh and lean back.

“One, I want one they’ll have more than enough to play with given their parent would be a puppy.” Clarke jokes knowing Lexa would only groan at this.

“Into beastiality now are we?” Lexa responds, “You know that’s not how it works right?”

“I was only kidding.”

“So you’ve considered having a family with me? Or are you talking to another wolf?” Lexa smiles at her fully knowing that wasn’t true.

“I have thought about it, I mean we’re old enough and we’re at a good place as a couple.”

“What about your parents?” Lexa whispers knowing they may not be on board for this.

“They like you and I’m pretty sure we’re adults capable of making our own choices.”

“I know but-” Clarke cuts her off by turning to straddle her lap and kissing her. “Claaaarke.” She whines against her lips as Clarke rubs her hands up and down her sides.

“Lexa I want your baby.” Clarke smiles at her, Lexa smiles at her feeling her throat closing at the demand, she feels her eyes watering, “Oh baby you’re crying.” 

Lexa clears her throat and looks away from her, “No.” Her voice cracks, the blonde reaches to wipe the tears from Lexa’s eyes.   
“We have lots of time to plan for one but to answer your question, I’d like to someday start a family with you when you’re ready.” Clarke smiles at her, “I love you.” 

Lexa turns and picks her up as she moves to stand, Clarke wraps her legs around her hips and her arms around her shoulders as Lexa kisses her passionately, earning whistles and shouts from their friends.

“AWOOOO!” Octavia howls as Lincoln whistles, Raven runs to Anya and jumps on her back laughing.

“Someone’s getting laid tuh-niiiight!” Raven shouts and Lexa smiles into Clarke’s kiss who flips her off.

“Let’s go” Lincoln whispers to Octavia who nods and he picks her up bridal style and turns to walk towards their place. Only to be stopped by Raven.

“Wait we need to show them the sound system I set up!” Raven pats Anya’s shoulder and she nods.

“Let’s go and after that you’re going to bed.” Anya pats her ass.

“Spoilsport.” She pats her shoulder, “Onward my steed!” She points to the back door of their house earning a shake of the head from Anya.

“Clar-” Raven shouts and looks around only to see they’re gone, “Where the fuck did they go?” She looks around confusedly.

“I know where they went.” Octavia responds as Lincoln sets her down and she starts hip thrusting and pointing towards the woods. “Woods’ got a woody.” She winks as Lincoln covers his face.

“Oh god come on let's go see this sound system.” He grabs her by the shoulders leading her towards the house.

←-

Pushing her against the trunk of a pine Clarke slides her hand up Lexa’s shirt palming her stomach, as the girl writhes under touch, “Fuck you’re so sexy.” Clarke moans before capturing her lips with her own. Lexa nips her lip as she canted her hips up making Clarke smile. “I’m going to fuck you against this tree.” She whispers as she throws off her shirt leaving her in a her bra, Lexa’s eyes travel down to her chest as she reaches for her hips and pulls their pelvises together.

“God thats so hot.” She whispers as Clarke starts undoing her shorts, she grips her erection through her boxer briefs making the brunette grunt.

“I’m sensitive Clarke be gentle.” She whispers making the blonde chuckle and nod. She pecks her lips as she pulls her underwear band under her balls looking down to see her dripping red head pointing up at them, Lexa blushes at the sight.

“That looks really painful Lex, how long were you holding back?” Clarke looks at her concerned.

“Not long.” She shrugs as her hips stutter at the breeze that comes through. Clarke raises her eyebrow, “Since you and Raven came out with the cooler.” 

“Lexa!” Clarke nearly shouts, “You could’ve told me something! I was sitting against it I thought it was just starting!” Lexa shakes her head looking at the girl guiltily. “Fuck.” Clarke wraps her hand gently around her length slowly stroking her as Lexa’s hips quickly start to thrust in and out of her grip. “Are you close?” She whispers against her neck and Lexa whimpers as she nods weakly upping her thrusting. “Okay.” Clarke whispers as she runs her nails up and down the brunette’s back knowing this will throw her off the edge faster, Lexa kicks her right leg when she feels her orgasm approaching, “What do you need?” 

Lexa chokes and her hips stutter, “My balls.” she whispers strained. Clarke removes her hand from her shaft and cups her rolling her in her hand. “Oh god.” Lexa melts into the tree’s trunk and drops her head back as Clarke continues to massage her, precum leaking down the head of her cock. “I’m so close.” She groans as she feels her canines grow and she looks down to Clarke who watches her intently, she removes her hand from Clarke’s hips and grips her by the neck making her present her neck to her.

“Lex,” Clarke warns as she swallows, knowing she’s walking on eggshells as she denies the alpha the mating mark. “Respect the rule.” Lexa growls and kisses her neck, “Now is not the time, you’re not thinking clearly.” She feels her huff a breath against her skin, Lexa’s heated skin licking paths across her own cool skin. “Don’t.” Clarke grips her wrist with her free hand.

Lexa growls and shoves Clarke away holding her at arm’s length as she rolls her head shaking off the need to shift. She sighs leaning back against the tree as Clarke watches her intently, “I need the sedative I can’t.” She says gruffly as her shoulders move in and out of place.

“You need to shift.” Clarke responds as she rests her hands on Lexa’s forearms.

“No, no I’m fine. I just need to take care of this.” She looks down to her crotch. Clarke nods knowing she won’t get anywhere. She grips her hand in kisses her palm.

She lowers herself to her knees and Lexa watches her carefully chest heaving, sweat dripping down her back as the pangs of her shift hit her. She cracks her neck and pushes it back down. When Clarke’s on her knees she reaches to touch her thigh making Lexa’s cock bounce hoping Clarke takes her in her hand again. What she doesn’t expect is the soft smile she gives her asking for consent and Lexa nods giving it to her. She wraps her hand around her head rubbing wetness around her sensitive head, before taking her in her mouth making Lexa drop her head back and grunt. Trying to hold her hips still and not rutting mindlessly into her mouth, “Clarke please.” She whimpers as Clarke starts to blow her moving up and down while stroking her base and cupping her balls in her other hand. Lexa digs her nails into the tree’s trunk making it creak as she digs her fingers into it. Clarke pulls away from her gripping her cock in both hands as Lexa starts to mindlessly rut fast into her hands moaning.

“I need to be inside you.” She whispers breathlessly and pushes herself away from the tree pulling Clarke up roughly.

“Lex-” Clarke gasps as Lexa shoves her against the tree trunk as Lexa stands behind her pushing her shorts down, “Lex wait.” Lexa stands up against her back, breathing ragged, waiting.

“Is this okay?” She whispers against her hair as she reaches around to rub her lower belly, “We can stop everything and head to the estate if you’re not comfortable.”

The blonde scoffs at the tenderness Lexa demonstrates even while in rut, “Are you sure you can do this?” Lexa kisses her shoulder and presses her front to Clarke’s ass. Clarke threads her fingers through Lexa’s hand on her stomach and nods squeezing her hand. “I need to hear you, baby.”

“We’re outdoors, if I can’t hold back from biting you I’ll run.”

“I doubt you’ll let go enough to try and bite.” Clarke chuckles and Lexa does as well. “Are you sure Lexa?”

“Yes.” She kisses the corner of her mouth and she starts to lower Clarke’s thong careful not to tear it off. Clarke Pushes her ass further out, Lexa takes her free hand and palms it sliding her fingers over Clarke’s drenched opening and taps her clit making Clarke squeak and moan.

“Okay,” Clarke all but moans, “Finger me.” Clarke demands as Lexa drags her hand over her waxed pussy and dips her middle finger into her making Clarke push her ass until her cock is settled between her ass cheeks. “I need you in me.” She moans after Lexa pumps two of her fingers into her. She removes her fingers from her and grabs the top of her cock thrusting it under Clarke’s pussy gathering wetness.

“Fuck Clarke” She moans against her back as she ruts between the blonde’s legs. She moves her cock to place her head at her entrance and she slowly pushes into Clarke feeling her clench around her cock.

“Fuck baby you’re so hard.” Clarke moans opening her stance further to accommodate Lexa, to which the brunette lifts Clarke’s right leg and puts her forearm under her thigh to open her up more and she rests her hand against the tree trunk and she starts to slowly thrust in and out of her wetness letting Clarke get used to her length.

“I need to move faster, is that okay?” Lexa grunts against her shoulder blades and Clarke nods quickly.

“Please.” 

And like that something breaks within the otherwise careful brunette as she shoves Clarke’s top half against the tree and start rutting into her at breakneck speed the rough sounds of the skin slapping and grunts and groans of pleasure taint the otherwise quiet forest. Clarke grinds her ass against Lexa’s cock as the brunette leans back to watch their sexes connect. Lexa drop’s Clarke’s leg from holding it up and pulls her ass towards her and starts humping at her as she reaches to hold her shoulders with her hands. Clarke grabs Lexa’s left hands in hers and moves it to hold her breast, making her squeeze it and she releases a loud moan as she feels her orgasm upon her, “Lexa I’m close.” The brunette start adding a grind to her thrusts against her and she feels the blonde’s walls starting to squeeze her rhythmically as her orgasm build up and Clarke starts to come on her and Lexa speeds up as she feels her balls tighten.

“Clarke I’m going to cum” Lexa all but shouts and Clarke cries her release at this. “I need to pull out.” Lexa grunts.

“No! Inside baby please.” Clarke cries as she continues to come and Lexa breaks as she releases into Clarke, growl breaking from her chest as she rips her shirt off and she grips Clarke’s hips in both her hands and she shakes violently against her as she continues to release into her. Lexa continues rutting into her until she finally pushes one last time and she stands still against Clarke’s ass as she feels spurt after spurt coming out of her and a groan come out of her as Clarke shakes her ass against her.

“So fucking good.” Clarke moans as she clenches her pussy and Lexa jumps at this. She lowers herself onto Clarke’s back kissing up her spine as she start humping against her once again. Her cock still hard and Clarke shakes against her as remnants of her orgasm still hit her. “Fuck” She moans once again as Lexa grips her chest in her hands and she squeezes her as she start thrusting faster into her once again, and she brings her right hand down to circle Clarke’s clit between her fingers.

“Fuck you feel so good underneath me, your tits are so fucking heavy and soft in my hands.” Lexa moans against her back as she continues canting her hips into Clarke’s wetness. Clarke pushes her away as she stands up straight and rolls her shoulders as she drops herself onto the leafy ground on all fours as Lexa stands there watching her and she lowers herself to her knees behind the girl mounting her, as she threads her fingers through the blonde’s. “Oh my god Clarke.” Lexa moans as she sinks into her once more as she continues fucking her fast and hard.

Clarke pushes herself up pushing Lexa back and she spreads her legs as Lexa leans back on her hands and starts thrust into Clarke from this angle as Clarke plays with her chest and rubs her clit with her other hand. “Fuck I like it like this baby.” She moans as Lexa pants as she watches her cock disappear into Clarke. It doesn’t take long for Lexa to come again and Clarke follows not long after and Lexa lifts them up and lowers them to the ground with Clarke on top of her. Slowly thrusting into Clarke she sighs as she feels their mixed releases spilling onto her balls down to her ass.

“My legs are jelly” Clarke chuckles as she grabs one of Lexa’s hands that was on her boobs. Lexa drags her other hand down Clarke’s stomach to her sensitive clit down to cup her balls which causes her to shiver as she feels their release on her. 

“Fuck you’re leaking.” She moans as she continues thrusting into her, Clarke closes her legs squeezing Lexa inside making the brunette moan. “I’m going to cum.” She moans as Clarke moves to pull her out and she starts stroking Lexa against her pussy.

“Imagine I had your cock.” Clarke says absentmindedly as she jerks her off and Lexa looks over Clarke’s shoulder to watch her cock poking out from between Clarke’s legs, the sight making her light headed.

“Fuck you’re so hot” Lexa moans as Clarke looks over at her and captures her lips in a kiss, Clarke bites her lip and feels Lexa’s cock twitch against her hand before she feels her releasing all over her lower stomach and against her pussy. She slaps her cock against herself before closing her legs around it and Lexa continues to kiss her as she thrusts her cock through Clarke’s legs and pussy lips. She stutters one last time before her release tapers off and she sighs contently.

“Tired yet?” Clarke asks her after a moment, Lexa hums against her as they lay naked on the forest floor. Lexa’s sweat covered back making leaves and dirt stick to her but keeping Clarke off the dirt. She tries to lean up and stand but the aftershocks from her release make her giggle and jump at her oversensitive sex. Clarke is not far off as she moans every time she feels Lexa’s cock move against her.

“How are we going to get up if you can stop giggling.”

“Me? Your pussy keeps twitching against my cock every time I try to move.” Lexa retorts and Clark slaps her leg playfully giggling. Lexa sighs and lies back on her arms as Clarke turns to lay facing her on top, bringing their naked chests together. Lexa jumps when she feels her hardness pinned between Clarke’s and her stomach. She cups the blonde's face with her hands and kisses her deeply thrusting her cock once again. Clarke leans up sitting on top of her legs and she starts stroking her fast, knowing the girl won’t last long now that she can’t hold herself back from being spent. Lexa’s brows frown and she lets out the softest grunt as she starts to cum on her stomach, “Clarke no we’re wasting it!”

Clarke chuckles as she continues stroking the girl through her orgasm, “You’ll be fine!” She responds squeezing her tip making Lexa’s back bow in pleasure. Lexa starts dozing off and Clarke shivers as the adrenaline from their fucking starts to wear off. She leans on Lexa’s chest, “We need to get going Lex.” Lexa moans and nods not making an attempt to move.

Clarke slowly stands up and looks for her clothes and starts gathering what’s left of Lexa’s clothes. She pulls on her shorts sans underwear and her shirt. She looks down at Lexa who has a stupid smirk on her face that makes her chuckle.

“Come on stud lets go wash up you’re gonna get grossed out at me for letting you sleep all covered in jizz.” She gives her her hand and Lexa slowly starts to stand up. She Takes her shorts from Clarke and starts walking nude towards the path that leads to her house. “Aren’t you gonna dress?” 

Lexa looks over at her giving her hand for Clarke to take, “Nah this is fine, I’m hot.” Clarke nods biting her lip at her. She wipes her stomach with the remnants of her shirt and somewhat wipes their fluids from her semi-hard cock.

After a few minutes of walking they come up to the walkway leading to the front porch, Lexa crouches down to pick up the keys from underneath the doormat, she stands and unlocks the front door and as soon as she’s about to step in she drops to her knee, Clarke grabbing her from her arm. 

“Are you okay?” Clarke worriedly questions as she tries to hoist her up but failing as Lexa’s deadweight is too much for her.

Lexa groans and nods, “Just tired.” she chuckles as she slowly stands up leaning against the doorframe. She smiles at Clarke reaching for her before a strong pang in her gut makes her fall face first onto the ground.

“Lexa!” Clarke shouts dropping their clothes onto the ground and pulling the girl onto her lap. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing let’s go to bed.” She groans as she winces through the pain that comes with her bones trying to move into their place for her shift. She gets up shakily rolling her shoulders and she walks towards the master bedroom at the back of the house. She hears Clarke close the door and her naked feet padding towards her. She drops herself onto the bed with a huff and Clarke walks towards her.

“Where’s your bathroom?” Lexa point to the hallway.

“It's the door across from here.” She says against the pillow. Clarke goes and grabs a wash cloth and wets it before walking back.

“Turn on your back.” Clarke whispers but frowns knowing something is wrong with Lexa but she can’t put her finger on it. Lexa moans and turns on her back, Clarke starts wiping her down from the streaks of cum on her chest down to cleaning her family jewels.

“Babe I’m tired.” Lexa moans as Clarke takes her in her hand and starts cleaning her.

“I’m know I’m just getting rid of this before you stain the bedsheets and wake up all gross tomorrow.” She smiles softly at her and Lexa nods before she gets stiff and releases a scream as her spine cracks.

“Fuck!” She shouts gripping the bed sheets in her hands.

“Lexa what’s wrong?” Clarke lets go of her and stands back.

Lexa looks up at her worry in her eyes as she feels her thigh muscles tighten on their own. She sets her jaw and breathes roughly through her nose trying to breathe through the spasms. Her body now begging to be allowed the shift it so desires. After what feels like forever she manages to suppress it once again and she swallows hard.

“Nothing just a cramp.” She smiles weakly at Clarke as her brow breaks out in a sweat. “Come on let’s sleep” she weakly pats the spot beside her and Clarke shakes her head.

“Let me shower real quick I’m all covered in sweat and shit.” She rubs Lexa’s shoulder still not completely convinced it was a mere cramp that caused Lexa to react so violently.

Lexa nods and turns on her side to watch as Clarke walks towards the bathroom once again.

“I’ll leave the door open so you can call me if you need anything okay?” Clarke calls from the bathroom before she turns the water on and Lexa slowly nods before closing her eyes and dozing off.

Clarke joined her not long after, she opened one of the windows in the room to get a breeze going since Lexa always ran on hot. Opting to sleep without clothes as they usually did Clarke cuddled into Lexa’s side laying her head on her chest, and hugging her waist. Soon enough the two were asleep, Lexa only twitched from time to time from habit and Clarke only held onto her tighter.

The bed shaking furiously and the sounds of panting woke Clarke, curled into her side was Lexa’s hot sweaty body shivering next to her. Reaching to touch the sleeping girl's cheek she feels sweat covering her heated body, she touches her forehead only to confirm what she had previously thought, Lexa’s got a fever.

She gets up and heads for the adjoining bathroom to fill a glass with water and a couple painkillers. Setting everything down on the bedside table she leans down to grip the sleeping girl's hand in her own, “Lexa” she whispers as to not frighten the girl, “Hey, Lexa honey you’ve got a fever.” She whispers again only to hear her groan and turn away from her. She stands up and heads for the bathroom once again to grab a washcloth. She dampens it and heads back to kneel next to the bed, “Lexa wake up.” Slowly opening her eyes Lexa looks around confusedly causing Clarke to smile back at her.

“What’s wrong Clarke? Are you okay? What happened?” The girl tries to sit up only to drop, her back going into a spasm as she shouts in pain feeling the searing hot burn of her shift making itself known. Pushing it away for as long as she has is only making it worse and harder to control as her wolf shape begs to make itself known. Clarke immediately reaches for her hand which is holding the bedsheet in a knuckle white grip.

“Lexa! What’s wrong?” Clarke looks up and down the girl’s body. “Talk to me tell me what you need!” 

The cracking of bones and rearrangement of joints makes Clarke’s stomach twist as she watches the girl writhing in pain before her. 

“Leave.” Lexa says between breaths through her teeth as the spasms run through her abdomen as her muscle fight to rearrange. Throwing her head back once more as another searing lick of pain cracks through her bones. Her breathing ragged and her chest rising and falling as tears spring from her eyes. Clarke’s careful touch feels ice cold on her skin as her body temperature rises to accommodate her wolf blood itching to flow through her veins. 

Months of holding back her shift has made it harder to sleep through the night peacefully and waking up mid-shift fever has become somewhat of a norm for her and Clarke. Knowing the side effects of holding off her monthly shifts she ignored the signs of the fevers and continued to push down the itch to run in fur even if it was for a couple hours. Pushing herself to live a “normal” life around her human lover was taking a toll on her body and mind, holding back her urges to release her wolf side and give her body the release of endorphins that accompanied a shift was turning into restlessness and mood swings that she pushed to the side telling Clarke that it was just her difference in anatomy that was causing this, Clarke knew this was bullshit. 

“You need to go to Raven’s for the night I’ll-” Another scream ripped through her as her ribs cracked in and out of place, “-shit- I’ll call you in the afternoon-” A crying yelp cut her off once again. “I’ll pick you-” Her back bowed off the bed as she kicked her legs, muscles bulging and cramping, “Fuck- Just go-” A growl rising in her chest as she tried to cough- “ I’ll be fine, you need to leave.” Kicking her legs once again, sweat causing her hair to stick to her chest.

“I’m not leaving you like this.” Clarke leaned over to wipe her forehead with the damp cloth once more.

“This isn’t safe for you, I don’t want you to see me like this.” Lexa whimpered as her shoulders moved in and out of place as she once again tried to push down the urge to shift.

“Lex, it’s fine you’re going to be okay just let it happen.” Clarke placed her hand over Lexa’s fist as the girl whimpered and tried to breathe through the spasms coursing through her body and the fire licking paths through her veins.

“Leave me alone!” Lexa shouted as her spine broke and healed itself.

“It’s going to be okay,” She gripped her hand in both of hers, “You’re going to let your body do what it has to do so you’re not hurting yourself anymore.”

“You don’t know the true me.” She looked to Clarke as her eyes glowed like emeralds in the mild light that shone through the window, the moon casting a cliche glow. “No one’s ever seen my kind go through this.”

“It’s okay, you’re going to be okay.”

“No one’s survived being around an alpha’s-” She’s thrown back once again as her legs break in an attempt to rearrange to their canine form and back to human. “ Shift- fuck!” She breathes through her teeth looking at the blonde who looks back at her with nothing but love in her eyes and Lexa feels her stomach drop at the thought, a human caring for someone like her now that’s something to think about. 

“Shh- baby it’s okay you won’t hurt me I trust you.” She places her hand on the brunette’s chest feeling it moving strangely as her ribs push out once more trying to rearrange themselves. She chuckles at Lexa’s words to which the girl looks up at her in confusion, “I'm not even sure you see who you are. You're kind and thoughtful, quiet and gentle, observant and loyal. The wolf part of you makes all your qualities more fierce and bright. It makes you more bright. It makes you, you Lexa. And I am in love with all of you."

Another groan rips through her chest at Clarke’s words her urge to mark the blonde becoming more and more difficult to ignore she turns away from her as she feels her canines elongate and a growl build in her chest once more.

“You don’t know that, you don’t know what you’re saying, Clarke.” She grunts, “You need to leave.”

“I’ll tell you what, we can buy squeaky toys and ropes. Tires for you to chuck across the yard. Anything you need, I'm not afraid of you. My only fear is losing who you truly are. Don't let me lose you..." She reaches to stroke her cheek and leans down to kiss her knuckles.

This makes the brunette scoff, “I’m not a damn dog.” 

“Shh, just let go.” She blonde whispers against her ear as she leans down to kiss her, “I’m not going anywhere, you can trust me.” She squeezes her hand once more, “Please I don’t want you to hurt anymore.” 

And with that final push and reassurance she inhaled deeply and felt her body break, her legs crack at awkward angles as they broke and rearranged. Ripping her hand away from Clarke’s soft grip she turned away from her and bit down on the pillow she was laying on as she felt her ribs breaking and reforming themselves into their canine shape, her hands growing claws she tore at the tank top she was wearing and a thin coat of dark fur started covering her tan skin, slowly going from a thick peach fuzz a full out pelt of dirty brown and black fur that extended into a tail as her spine finally followed as it broke and stretched into a tail. 

Attempting to stand, her arms shortened as she stretched and a sharp female cry of pain broke through the cracking of bones and immediately turned into a low howl as her throat and mouth took its finally wolf like form. 

When the howl broke out of from her chest Clarke lost her balance and fell to her butt as she looked at Lexa’s wolf form shaking off the remnants of the bedsheet that remained on her body. All trace of there ever being a shy quiet human girl was gone and all that was left in her place was this large dark wolf with emerald eyes sniffing around the bed, licking at her paws and nuzzling Clarke’s pillow.

“Shit.” Clarke whispered in awe as Lexa laid back down on her stomach letting out a puff of air and a groan as she laid her head between her massive paws, her front right one having a small white patch of fur marking her scar from childhood she’d gotten from sparring with her brother. At the sound of her girlfriend's voice Lexa turned to look down at Clarke, she started panting as her tail smacked against the bed. “You need to get out of bed and run around.” Clarke whispered, mildly afraid of the large size of the wolf that now laid in place of Lexa, though this was still Lexa, Clarke was amazed at the fact that she had indeed just witnessed a shapeshifters first shift in what was over two months, something she had a feeling was not recommended of a being like Lexa. 

Slowly standing up from the ground, Lexa cocked her head in confusion as if to ask what she was going to do, Clarke walked to towards the door in Lexa’s room which led to a large opening of land. “Come on let’s get you moving those feet er paws?” She motioned to the door to which Lexa jumped off the bed, paws slipping on the wood flooring but she soon regained her balance and took off into the treeline, the pounding of her paws was the only thing Clarke made out as she stepped out into the back porch to watch the girl bouncing around popping in and out of view.

“You’re a bad liar Lexa Woods.” Clarke smirked to herself as she watched the young wolf running and pawing at the ground as she marked the treeline nearest to the house. She stepped out onto the porch and sat on the doorstep. Hugging her legs to her chest she rested her chin on her knees and inhaled the crisp clean air of the woodsy night. A low howl made goosebumps rise on her neck as she looked around for Lexa, soon she heard a chuckle and she jumped frightened. She saw a human figure running from the right of the house towards where Lexa had disappeared, the figure threw off its shirt and looked over at Clarke.

“Hey Prisa, ready to see a real wolf?” Anya shouted as she stripped across the yard leaving a trail of clothes, the last Clarke saw of her was a tattooed back and then another higher pitched howl. 

From her left she saw movement and turned to see Lexa dropping onto the ground and rolling on her back, a brown and grey wolf followed and shoved its snout against the darker ones side, making it jump up and yowl at it and nip at its neck.

Clarke chuckled noticing that Anya loved pestering Lexa even in her wolf form. At this Anya took off bounding through the back yard with Lexa close on her heels, teeth snapping and snarling as they chased one another. Clarke continued to watch them chase and nip one another for a while longer before the day's activities started to take a toll on her and she retreated to their bed. She left the screen door open as she fell asleep to the pounding of paws and snarls, the night’s soft breeze bringing the scent of the woods into the room as she let sleep overtake her.

A lonely howl broke the silence and was soon joined by a higher one, making Clarke smile as she turned on her side and hugged Lexa’s pillow to her chest.


	8. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranya, because you guys said I could. Anya backstory/memories, which is something I may keep including to give more background on the pack and why some things are the way that they are.  
> Clexa, obviously is the focus here ladies n gents and everyone in between.
> 
> I know it's been like a millenium since the last update but I promise I'm still writing this and Animal (though that one is going through some serious reconstruction and becoming my problem child) What do you guys want, shorter chapters and somewhat consistent posts or longer chapters and a bit more time in between?
> 
> Enjoi! 
> 
> PS- Sorry about the delay on updating! I'm bad with personal deadlines lol 
> 
> I have a new-ish song out if you wanna see what I'm currently working on. soundcloud.com/chokingcrows  
> <\----->

“Alright Mastermind Reye’s let’s get your ass to bed.” Anya grunted as she heaved the smaller brunette over her shoulder.

“Wait wait-”

“There are already three water bottles waiting for you on the bedside table.” Anya responded already knowing her girlfriend's nightly habits. 

“But the-” 

“The leftovers are non-existent.” She patted her rear as she flicked the lights off in the living room and started up the stairs leading to their bedroom.

Walking into the bedroom she gently lowered her to the bed and proceeded to undress as Raven ogled on whistling. “Teeth, now,” Anya smirked as she ordered the girl. Huffing, Raven saluted her and kicked off her sandals along the way to the bathroom. 

“Tonight was fun, don’t you think?” Anya spoke as she went through her drawers looking for a tank top. 

“Mhmm.” Raven responded as she brushed her teeth while making faces at herself, the alcohol making itself known in her system, interesting how drunk you feel once you’re standing in the bathroom. Anya grabbed another tank top and pajama bottoms for the girl who was notorious for getting cold in the night, regardless of the temperature.

“Y’know, O thinks Linc’s gonna spring it on her soon.” Raven slurred before she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth.

“Really?” Anya played along, “What makes her think that?”

“Well, he’s started being more-” Raven set down her toothbrush as she looked up at the ceiling pensively, water flowing at full blast from the faucet.

“More?” Anya raised her eyebrow, before closing the water.

“Lexa-like.” She concluded as she accepted the face towel the blonde handed to her.

“What’s that like?”

“Y’know all sap-like and gay.” 

“Really now?”

“Really!” She responded happily tossing the towel onto the counter. Anya started pulling off her blouse, “Woah there cowboy, taking advantage of a drunk lady now?”

“Put your arms up.” Anya smirked, “You’re gonna need help regardless, raise ‘em.”

“But what if I want this.” Raven cupped her jaw in her hand as she stared at her lips, “Hmm?”

Finally managing to take her blouse off she kissed her palm and helped her pull the tank top on. “Not tonight, okay?” Raven smiled at her and nodded. Unbuttoning her jeans Raven leaned against the sink as Anya pushed them down her legs.

“Would you marry me?”

Choking on her spit Anya stood up so fast that she didn’t notice Raven was leaning on her for support as well and she almost slipped off the sink. 

“Woah there!”

“Um what?” She finally answered as she cleared her throat.

“What- what?” Raven looked at her genuinely confused.

“What’d you just ask?” 

“Uh-” She hiccuped looking at the wall behind the blonde pensively, “What were we talking about An?”

“Linc and O?”

“Uh-” she rubbed her hand on her forehead, “Dude, I’m so drunk tomorrow’s gonna suck. Like, it’s the kind of drunk where I can feel the hangover coming on already.”

Anya chuckled at the girl and proceeded to push down her jeans, then reached for the pajama bottoms. “Lift up a leg.” Raven trying to be cocky leaned on her hands and lifted both legs.

“BOOM” 

“Talented this girl of mine.” Anya chuckled as she pulled them on her and patted her thigh. “Done.” 

“Let's go to bed hot stuff.” Raven winked at her and linked their arms together before pulling Anya into the room. Pulling the smaller girl into her Anya kissed her neck rejoicing in the little sigh that escaped the girl.

She lifted the blanket on her side before ushering the girl to lay first and she followed soon after cuddling into her backside. “Do you want me to scratch your head?” Anya whispered against her neck and the girl merely nodded. Threading her fingers through the girl's soft hair she started lightly scratching the back of her head feeling her shiver against her body Anya curled more into her to provide more warmth to the human girl laying against her.

“Good?” Anya whispered and the girl nodded again before her breathing began to grow deeper. 

“Mmm mi Lobito.” Raven whispered against her pillow as she took Anya’s free hand and pulled it against her chest.

Anya just swallowed hard and started thinking about the conversation she’d had with Lincoln and the suddenness of the question Raven unknowingly dropped on her right then in the bathroom. What would she say had the question been asked once more in a more sober setting? Was marriage something Raven wanted? What did she want? Those were all questions that were both valid and eating at her right now as the woman she loved laid in her arms softly whimpering and cuddling into her.

She felt her eyes start to droop as well, as the day's activities started to catch up to her. But something in her gut made her stay up, her legs started to feel restless and she recalled how Lexa looked towards the forest with a yearning in her green eyes. The same sort of yearning she could feel that was working its way up her thighs, her muscles begging for the strain of the run.

Pressing her face into Raven’s neck she inhaled her scent sighing as she knew she had to take care of her urge to run she nudged her chin onto the girl’s shoulder, “Ai strik laudnes-de” She whispered causing the smaller girl to pull her arm around her body. Always yearning to have her close while asleep. She kissed her neck inhaling her scent one more time as she felt the need to mark the girl hit her she sighed and slowly backed away as not to wake her and go on her run.

Feeling the shift behind her Raven turned to face Anya who stopped her movements, “where you going?” Raven whispered as she watched Anya stare back at her and swallow hard.

“Uh-” words suddenly escaping her as Raven’s bedroom eyes just observed her. “I have to-”

Raven sighed and cuddled into the pillow. “What’s that like?” She murmured as she started drifting off to sleep again. Anya tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and caresses her jaw with the back of her hand as she leans forward to kiss the top of her head. “Hmm?” Raven questioned once more as she reached for Anya’s hand on her cheek.

“We’ll talk in the morning.” She whispered to her, “Okay?” 

“But I want to-” She yawned and Anya chuckled against her pulling their hands to her face and she kissed her knuckles.

“Sleep ai tombom. We’ll talk about it in the morning, I promise.”

“Hmph” was all Raven responded as Anya got up and tucked the girl in putting her own pillow in her place.

 

←-  
Kicking off her pajama bottoms Anya walked out of the bedroom towards the staircase, she could hear Raven’s rustling as she shifted in bed. Wishing she could just go back and lay with her mate she sighed and walked down the steps as she scratched her chest. She could feel sweat bead down her neck as she started to will the shift. 

As soon as she reached the back door she could still smell the faint scent of burnt wood from their firepit a few hours before. Stretching her arms into the air she twisted and cracked her joints, shaking her head and rolling her shoulders. Taking off towards the treeline in a light jog her sense became heightened and she could hear the rustling of the wildlife among the rustling of leaves as she ran barefoot towards her cousin’s house. She knew Lincoln would not be joining them today as he and Lexa would likely end up in a quarrel especially given the scent of her rut choking them, Anya was the only one who could for some reason deal with it. She took off on a faster-paced jog as she smelled Lexa’s territory coming closer to the end of her own. 

The light on the porch of Lexa’s house was faint in the distance, she sped up once more and made a beeline to the backyard where she could hear Clarke’s soft voice. She smiled to herself as she could hear the care in the girl’s tone as she encouraged the young alpha.

“Hey Prisa, ready to see a real wolf?” She chuckled as she saw Clarke sitting on the back porch and Lexa pounced and ran around the backyard. She pulled her shirt off and kicked off her boxers as she doubled over and forced her body to shift since she spent more time in fur and running in her wolf form she was able to shift faster as her body was in its peak for shifting.

Growing up in the pack once they came of age to shift they trained in both skin and fur so that they could remain strong and flexible with shifting if it ever came to protecting themselves or their people.

“A prepared wolf is a live wolf. If you refuse your spirit to maintain balance with your fur the harder it will be to shift between your forms.” Roan would say to her and Lincoln as they panted through their exhaustion, they’d just done laps around the perimeter of the compound. 

“If you spend too much time in skin it will hurt much more when you let yourself shift.” He stopped pacing and instead walked towards Anya, “But if you refuse to shift from fur, you run the risk of remaining in that form and losing yourself to the pakstoka.” 

Stopping in front of the dirty blonde he shoved her shoulder, in turn, making her stumble back, “Maintaining balance is key.” He chuckled as he reached for her to help regain her stance, “Remember this as you grow older, one day it’ll be you two who will be teaching our yongons how to control themselves but also balance their nature.”

“What the hell are you doing here, Anya?” Lexa’s voice brought her back from her head as she ran alongside the darker wolf.

“What? I can’t go for a run with my kid cousin?” Anya’s rough voice came into Lexa’s mind as they now were both linked through their pack bond in wolf form.

“You know I can’t be around you or Linc like this.” Lexa growled beside her as she shoulder checked Anya and took off back towards her house.  
“Oof” Anya grunted and took off after her, in contrast to Lincoln and Lexa’s black and grey fur, Anya’s pelt was a dirty brown or a red even typical to the eastern pack her mother’s ancestry belonged to.

As they came to the clearing she could catch Clarke’s scent which sent a spike into Lexa’s already musky scent making her gag. 

“If you’re going to be acting like that just head back home.” Lexa growled as the alpha reached her.

“And miss this?” Anya pounced on Lexa shoving her to the ground as she bit the gruff on her neck, she growled into the younger alpha’s neck as the other flipped and shook her off.

They bickered and growled nipping and biting one another until Lexa seemed to calm down, obviously tired and overwhelmed by the other alpha. Anya gave her a break and nudged at her once more before yowling as she took off running into the woods one last time before she called it a night and headed back to her house. 

Though alphas were never seen roughhousing together when the other was in rut the two somehow managed not to kill each other when together. Anya’s behavior was closer to a beta’s calm demeanor when she was around Lexa, the elders just tossed it to the fact that Lexa was to be Heda when she reached the age. The younger wolves merely chucked it to the fact that their bond was stronger than their biology.

←-

Laying in bed after she called it a night from running around like a rabid dog with Lexa she sauntered into her bedroom, Raven still huddled into their blanket nest. The small ball of blanket in her shape was the only thing visible from where she stood at the entrance. 

She walked towards her dresser and pulled out a clean shirt and sweatpants, Raven groaned and moved in her spot. Anya just sighed and walked over to lay on top of the comforter cuddling around the smaller girl. Raven opened her eyes to look at who was laying next to her only to see Anya leaning on her elbow as she pet her head softly.

“I’m back.” She whispered to the girl who just smiled and fell asleep once more. She leaned down and kissed the top of her head and laid on her side smiling to herself as Raven cuddled into her. 

As soon as she felt her eyes close she jumped at the sound of birds chirping, the night has passed them by just like that. Groaning as she popped her joints stretching, she felt Raven’s right fist land on her cheek in a knuckle-crunching punch.

“ouchhhhh!” Raven hissed as she felt not only the pounding hangover in her head but the sting of her fist colliding with Anya’s face.

“What the fuck Babe!” Anya groaned as she cradled her cheek in her hand.

“Sorry I had to stretch and your face got in the way.” Raven responded sleep lacing her words.

“With that hook you could’ve been a boxer. Goddamn.” Anya groaned. “Will there ever be a morning where I don’t wake with injuries inflicted by you?” She looked down at the brunette who burrowed into their pillows.

“Mmm” was the only response she got from the brunette. “Why do we have to get hungover?”

“If you didn’t drink like alcohol was water you wouldn’t have this issue ai tombom. Pace yourself. I always tell you this and you never listen.” Anya responded as she rested her hand on the girl’s hip and she massaged her rear carefully.

“Ugh, make me a wolf so I don’t feel pain.” Raven responded from underneath the pillows.

“Oh we feel pain alright.” Anya responded as she cracked her jaw. “Believe me a hangover is nothing compared to shifting that's for sure.”

“Oh really?” Raven pushed the pillows off her head and looked up at Anya, squinting her eyes as the sun beamed in through the window behind their bed.

“Really.” Anya responded as she laid on her side to be eye to eye with her girlfriend.

“You’re really pretty.” Raven said dazed as she looked into the honey coloured eyes looking at her. Huffing a chuckle Anya rolled her eyes at the girl and laid on her back to look up at the ceiling. 

“You asked me something last night.” Anya looked at Raven before looking up at the ceiling once more. “Do you want to talk about it still?”

“Hmm,” Raven hummed as she tried to rub her headache from her eyes. “I do.” She responded after a beat.

“What do you want to know?” She whispered, worried of what the conversation may lead to.

“Why aren’t I allowed to see you shift?” Raven reached for the hem of Anya’s shirt and started playing with it.

“Well,” She sighed as she raised her hands to pick at her nail, “It’s not that you’re not allowed it just that-” She cleared her throat thinking of how to put her thoughts to words, “when we’re in fur “human” thoughts” She gestured with finger quotations, “are a little harder to think, think about it like when you drink too much and everything seems like a great idea?” She looked to Raven who was all of a sudden more awake, “but when you really think about it you know deep inside it’s probably not for the best you do that thing but you ignore it and you end up doing it?” 

“So you’re inhibited from controlling your actions?” Raven asked as she rested her hand on Anya’s hip, the need to be touching the wolf always present in her interactions with her.

“Not entirely, I mean, I still know who is who and what’s right and wrong but-” She sighed trying to word her thoughts, “Sometimes my desires overpower my reason.”

“What are your desires?”

“Well, when I’m on my rut my need to mate you is overwhelming so pair that with my shift and that inhibited thought process I may try to mate you and in turn harm you.” she whispered carefully as she studied the brunette’s face.

“I thought you didn’t mate in wolf form?”

“Oh we don’t, but my brain is in the state of mind where I don’t really have control over my actions so when that’s paired with my rut things can get out of hand. It’s not really the best thing to have when there’s a cute human girl around.” Anya reached for her hand and kissed her knuckles.

“But you’re not on your rut…” Raven responded, “So why can’t I witness your shift?”

“My control is limited around you, and my control when shifting is limited as well so it’s for your safety.”

“So I’ll never witness you shift?”

Anya knew this question would arise one day and though this is the safer of the two questions she could be answering right now, the other being mating/marriage with her, she didn’t really mind having the conversation right now.

Sighing Anya turned to fully face Raven, “You will but-” She cleared her throat looking intently at Raven. “We’ll have to be fully mated for that to happen. We need to have our bond then, so that even in fur my body will know that you are not the enemy nor prey but my mate.”

Raven nodded in understanding, “So that means you-”

“That means you would have to have accepted my mark on you.” Anya sighed knowing that she didn’t want to impose her customs on Raven but at the same time she desired to make the girl fully hers, “You have a choice to take my mark, Raven. Please understand that none of this you have to do because of me, we can continue our relationship on your terms. Don’t worry about old customs, you’re not bound to them, okay?” Anya responded.

Raven smirked and shook her head, “What do you want?” 

“That doesn’t matter, your needs are before my own. Your comfort comes before anything else.” Anya squeezed her hand.

“Answer my question.”

“I want you.” Leaning to kiss her forehead, “I want you, however, you will have me. Tradition or not I want you, Raven. I will live my life protecting you, mark or no mark, you are my own and I will protect you as such.”

“Do I get to mark you?” 

“What?”

“Is there a way a human can mark their wolf mate?”

“Uh- Well-” Clearing her throat she laid back thinking, no one had ever had a human mate mark them. Not that she knew of, it was not uncommon for her kind to take human mates but it was also not something that was done given the fact that human mates never outlived their wolf mates.

“Like we have rings to signify our union to our partners, but how would that work with a couple like you and me?” Raven whispered, a light blush tinting her cheeks, this made Anya’s throat dry.

“It’s not really a thing for humans to mark us as we mark our partners.” Anya scratched her stomach, “We uh- human and wolf unions don’t last long.” She responded, pain lacing her tone.

“The age thing?”

“Yeah, the age thing.” Anya’s somber tone changing the mood in the room completely. “We aren’t expected to last long, myself because of threats as I am an alpha of known lineage and you because…” She let the sentence die out not wanting to voice the truth, not wanting to accept that Raven would pass away before she reached her own old age.

“You’ll outlive me.” Raven finished quietly to which Anya only nodded looking up at the ceiling once again. “If I ever asked you to mark me, would you?” 

Swallowing hard Anya looked at Raven in surprise, “It’s not a fun thing, well- I mean- in the circumstance it is done it is but it's quite the painful experience.”

“That wasn’t my question.”

“If that is something you wanted.” Anya only responded.

“Would you do it because I told you or because you want it too?”

“I’d do it because I love you.” Anya said, leaning to kiss her making Raven squeal in surprise. Pulling her atop herself she cupped her face in her hands and deepened the kiss. Raven leaned on her hands on either side of Anya’s face as she responded to the kiss with the same passion as the girl underneath her put into it.

“You Woods are really all a bunch of saps.” Raven chuckled against Anya.

“You bring this up I will deny it.” Anya looked at her seriously, “I’ll gut you.” She said through her teeth as she flipped them over and attacked Raven’s middle with her fingers tickling the squirming brunette. Raven bucked and shouted as she laughed through the tickle attack she endured.

“Stop stop!” Raven screamed as she laughed. “My head! Anya!” She gripped the girl by her wrists trying to pull her away.

“Say it!” Anya responded chuckling as she continued tickling her.

“I won’t say anything!” Raven shouted.

“Swear it!” Anya continued tickling her.

“I SWEAR!!” She squeaked as the girl stopped tickling her and groped her chest. “Fuck.” She sighed as she tried to catch her breath, moving her neck to the side, allowing Anya to kiss and lick the vein that went up her throat.

“Good.” She whispered, Raven instinctively ground up into Anya’s crotch making the girl groan in response.

“I love you too.” She whispered in her ear which caused the girl on top to stop and pull away from her. Raven cupped her face in her hands tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I love you so much.” She smiled at her.

Anya returned the smile and got up from on top of her, leaving Raven to make grabby hands at her.

“Come back! I want-”

“Let me get you something for your hangover.” Anya responded as she adjusted herself and walked out to the kitchen.  
←-  
Laying in the backyard of the property, Lexa stretched out feeling the dewy grass against her back she sighed and popped her back. The chirp of the morning lark broke the silence of the early morning, a random owl hooting before heading back to its nest. The smells of the early morning making her chest burst with happiness as she stretched her fingers clenching her fists.

Seeing the sun rise over the tops of the pines, she got up and started wiping her back turning back to walk towards the back porch. Rolling her shoulders and neck popping she groans and rubs her hands down her stomach. She catches the slight groan coming from her bedroom where Clarke is asleep, her stomach clenching at the thought of her.

Walking up to the back door she wiped her feet on the mat and walked in, the sound of Clarke’s breathing calming her body while at the same time spiking her anxious mind. She slides into bed behind her and curls into her back feeling her body relax and the heaviness of sleep overtake her. 

Clarke moves around and reaches for Lexa and rubs her hand lazily over her arm, “mm, how was run?” she murmurs sleepily making Lexa smile.

“Good.” She whispers and inhales deeply, she grips Clarke’s hand and falls asleep.

The shuffling behind her wakes her up finally, she looks over at the clock and sees that it’s half past twelve in the afternoon.Clarke groans and stretches out only to stop when she feels Lexa’s elbow between her shoulder blades. She moves away from her and turns only to see her naked back and upper ass partially uncovered by the bedsheet, leg sticking out hanging over the side of the bed. She looks at the brunette’s face, smiling to herself only to smirk at the brunette’s mouth open and brow scrunched. “Nerd.” She chuckles to herself.

She reaches over to Lexa and drags the back of her hand over her face, then looks at the tattoos adorning her back and drags her fingertips down her back tracing the designs and the scars over her back down to the top of her bum. Lexa squirms and groans and cuddles into her pillow murmuring nonsense in her sleep laced with a whimper.

Getting out of the bed Clarke stretches and walks over to the kitchen and starts a pot of coffee. She leans on the counter and smiles to herself and thinks about the trip they need to take to IKEA soon. Hopefully this time Lexa doesn’t break any furniture in this house. She moves to grab a mug when the coffee machine beeps signaling the coffee is ready. She pours herself a cup and walks back to the bedroom, Lexa still laying on her stomach turns to face the opposite side of her but she reaches her hand to grip Clarke’s thigh.

“Where’d you go?” Lexa murmurs, sleep lacing her words.

“Coffee.” Clarke whispers as she sips from her cup, Lexa inhales deeply and moans.

“Oh god that smells amazing.” She turns around and sits up, the bedsheet pooling at her lap, but her morning wood on display, she thoughtlessly fists herself in her hand.

“Coffee gave you a woody, or are you happy to see me?” Clarke smirks at her as she looks at her hand in her lap, she moves her mug in front of Lexa who happily takes it with both her hands.

“Mmm” She whimpers as she sips from the mug.

“You’re special you know?” Lexa frowns and looks to Clarke over the mug, “I don’t share my coffee with anyone.” She reaches for her mug and Lexa happily hands it back to her nodding, cheeks blushing.

“Thank you.” She whispers and reaches over her head to stretch, her breasts moving along with her. She leans on the headboard and looks over to Clarke who is sitting on top of the bedsheets facing her as she sips her coffee.

“You’re welcome,” She bites her lip as her eyes rake Lexa’s nude chest, her eyes lingering on her lap.

“What are you looking at?” She blushes at Clarke as she clearly knows what the blonde is staring at. “It’s rude you know?”

“Hold this,” She hands her the mug and slowly starts pulling the sheet down, Lexa watches her eyebrow raised.

“Clarke it’s fine.” Lexa grips her hand in her own squeezing gently. “Lets just-” Clarke leans over and kisses her cheek, “Be.” She looks at the blonde shyly and lets go of her hand. “I’m okay.”

“Let me help.” She squeezes the brunette's hand and she reaches for her underneath the bed sheet. Lexa drops her head back as she feels Clarke’s soft hand caress the underside of her shaft.

“Shit.” She whispers and the coffee inches dangerously close to the edge of the mug.

“Careful with the coffee.” Clarke whispers in her ear and takes her earlobe in between her teeth. “Don’t spill, or you’ll burn me or yourself, okay?” She whispers huskily in her ear and kisses down her neck, licking and nipping as she takes full grip around her cock.

“Mmph-kay” Lexa groans and bucks her hips into the hand holding her. Clarke continues stroking her as Lexa battles to keep her upper body still as to not spill the hot liquid onto herself or Clarke, Clarke’s tongue on her neck distracting her and a dribble of coffee hits her thigh making her jump. “Wait Clarke-” She whispers as the blonde moans and drags her thumb over the head of her cock.

“What?” she whispers breathily against her neck making the other girl swallow nervously.

“Let me put this down.” Lexa responds voice strained as she thrusts slowly into the hand around her. 

Clarke takes the mug from her and sips before she sets it on the bedside table behind her, the hand not stopping the slow movements. “Better?” She whispers and Lexa just drops her head onto the headboard once more groaning in pleasure. 

“I’m gonna-” She moans loudly and grips Clarke’s face with both her hands kissing her kissing roughly with a growl rumbling in her chest, “Fuck” she shudders as the blonde squeezes her tip and her starts humping her hips faster against her hand.

“Keep doing that.” Clarke whispers against her lips and the brunette loses it as she flips them over and strokes herself spilling onto the blonde’s shirt covered stomach, she groans as she watches streaks of white stain the shirt. “Fuck Lexa.” Clarke moans as she looks up at the brunette twitching above her. She drags her hands up her thighs, to her stomach, and finally cups her breasts as Lexa twitches above her groaning.

She lowers herself onto the blonde, Clarke wraps her arms around her sweaty shoulders and kisses up Lexa’s throat, Lexa grabs her underwear and pulls it down her legs. Clarke kicks her legs out of her underwear and hooks her ankles around Lexa’s thighs pulling her center close to hers. “You can pull out fast enough right, Lex?” Clarke asks as she bites down on Lexa’s shoulder making her grunt as she feels her cock rest between Clarke’s wetness.

“You don’t have-” Lexa pulls away to look at the blonde underneath her who only shakes her head at her. “Maybe we shouldn’t-”

“Shut up and fuck me.” Clarke grips her by the hip and pulls her down on top of her grinding her lower half against Lexa’s.

Grunting, Lexa wastes no time positioning herself against Clarke’s entrance and takes the plunge not worrying about making sure the blonde is ready to take her. As soon as she is inside, Clarke groans and grinds her hips against Lexa who tries to maintain composure as she is still sensitive from her release. Noting the hesitance now in her movements Clarke squeezes Lexa’s neck in reassurance and kisses her shoulder.

“I’ll tell you if I need you to stop, okay?” She assures the brunette as she hooks her ankle on her lower back and pulls her down further into her. Lexa pushes into her until she’s balls deep inside the blonde.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Lexa whispers as she winces when she feels Clarke’s walls squeeze around her. 

“You won’t,” Clarke groans, “You’re too much of a pussy to fuck me right.” Clarke smirks at her trying to get a rise out of the brunette, knowing that getting her riled up will be enough to get Lexa to at least attempt to let go somewhat more than she normally would. “You don’t know how to be rough anyway, alpha.” She taunts her, Lexa growls and slowly wraps her hand around the blonde’s neck, excitement now shining in her bright blue eyes. That’s it Lex, just let go, give in to it. 

She squeezes tentatively, “You don’t know what you’re saying.” Lexa responds through her teeth and she immediately feels Clarke’s nails dragging down her back, purposely scratching roughly down her back, burning into her skin.

“Show me how you use that cock then. Make me submit to you, that’s what you want anyway. A human slut to dick down,” The last of her statement causes a mild grind into her from the girl above her, “Right?”

“Shit.” She hisses through her teeth, she grips Clarke by the shoulders and starts pounding away at her. Clarke grunts and moans as she is close to her own release from bringing Lexa to her own not long before. 

Already on the edge of coming, Clarke takes a hold of Lexa’s ass and pushes her harder against her, squeezing her walls around her cock. “I’m gonna cum.” She grunts as the brunette lowers herself onto the blonde and takes her shoulder in her mouth teasing with her teeth. “Don’t forget the rule pup.” Clarke grunts before succumbing to her orgasm.

“Shut up and take my cock.” Lexa growls as she feels Clarke cumming around her, gripping her thigh roughly and digging her blunt fingernails into the flesh as she grinds with every thrust she delivers.

“Fuck Lex,” Clarke groans, “Keep doing that.” She moans into her shoulder as the brunette above her groans and growls. Teetering on the edge of her own release she grips Lexa by the throat making the brunette’s eyebrow raise. “I’m gonna cum.” She breathes and Lexa’s length twitches at this and the blonde starts humping and grinding against the brunette. 

“Oh god.” Lexa groans into Clarke’s mouth as the hand on her throat squeezes her with every thrust she gives. She speeds up even more and a high pitched moan comes out of the blonde triggering her own release causing her hips to stutter. “Fuuuuck.” She moans strained as Clarke's fist around her throat squeezes her. 

“Fuck Lexa.” Clarke groans grinding lazily against the length inside her. Lexa lays on her and Clarke wraps her legs around her hips. 

“Fuck you’re so hot.” She whispers and Clarke’s huskily chuckles.

“You got pretty loud.” She whispers in her ear and Lexa scoffs.

“Sorry I couldn’t hear you over your lascivious screaming.” The blonde smacks her ass making Lexa grind into you again.  
“Uh- Lex?”

“Hmm” Lexa responds as she sighs contently against the blonde's chest.

“You didn’t pull out.” Clarke moves Lexa who leans up on her arms and looks at their joined centers, her lower stomach glistening in their mixed release.

“Oh-” She swallows hard as she moves to pull out, Clarke groans and squeezes her legs together when she feels Lexa leaking out of her.

Twitching, Clarke reaches for her discarded underwear and starts wiping herself down, then tosses the soiled underwear to Lexa who groans and wipes herself down with whats dry of the underwear.

She sits cross-legged looking at the blonde laying in front of her. “Do you need an abortion?” Lexa asks as she reaches for the blonde’s leg. Chuckling Clarke kicks at her knee, “What?!”

“Lex, I’m not pregnant.” The brunette drops her head back with a sigh of relief, “Yet.” 

“Oh.”

“I’m sure you have some super swimmers, but it's not that fast.” She chuckles again, rubbing her foot up and down the brunette’s thigh.

“So what do you need?” Looks down at her confused, “Isn’t there like a pill for this?”

Clarke looks at her confused girlfriend, smiling at how adorable the normally stoic alpha looks. “What are your thoughts on children?”

“Children?”

“Mmhmm.” Clarke stretches causing Lexa to look down her body in appreciation, “What do you think about starting a family?”

“A family?” The girl deadpans, clearly caught off guard.

“Yes, do you ever-”

“Yes.”

“Just like that?” Clarke smirks at the girl, “You wouldn’t be opposed to having a family?”

“Do you want a family?” Lexa whispers watching Clarke sit up and reach for her arm, “With- With me?”

She smiles at her and nods, “If that were to happen yes I’d like that.” Dragging her hand down to clasp the brunettes in hers. “Would you?”

“I- I-” Clarke squeezes her hand and leans forward to kiss her throat. “Yeah.” She sighs closing her eyes and squeezing the girl’s hand in her own. 

“But not right now.” Lexa’s eyes bug out, pulling away to look at Clarke, “What?”

“What if-”

“Babe, I’d love to start a family but I don’t think an accident should be the result of our child.”

Her stomach clenches at the sound of it, our child, she feels her throat tighten as her eyes travel down to blonde’s stomach picturing what it would be like to know her child, their child, was there waiting to be born.

“But you’re not-”

“I’m not like you Lex, remember?”

“Right.” She chuckles, “Fertile Myrtle.” Earning another slap on her thigh this time. 

“Let me shower real quick and then we can go get a plan b.”

“A what?” Lexa watches the blonde get up from the bed.

“The Pill.” Clarke responds as she walks towards her bag to search for clean clothes.

“Pill.” Lexa whispers to herself slowly getting up and walking towards the blonde.

“Yes,” Clarke looks up at the confused brunette, she drops the clothes she picked out on top of her bag and places her hands on Lexa’s hips, her thumbs grazing the v-cut of her abdomen. “So we don’t have an accidental child because your pull out game is lacking. Big time.” She cups her and quickly pecks her lips before turning back and picking up her clothes before the brunette can respond.

“Oh.” She whispers to herself mainly since Clarke is already in the shower. 

She walks out of her bedroom and into the hallway towards the kitchen, padding down the hall she sees the coffee maker is still on so she pours herself a cup while she waits for Clarke to get out. Leaning on the counter overlooking the backyard, she catches a whiff of the fruity body wash Clarke uses and she sighs turning back to face the hallway only to see Clarke walking and drying her hair, looking down at the floor pensively. 

“Hey Lexa?” She shouts looking up only to see the brunette looking back at her with a soft smile on her face. “Oh! I thought you’d gone to the other bathroom.”

Lexa looks back at her same dazed smile only to blink and clear her throat as she notices the blonde smirking back at her. “Did you say something?” She clears her throat and takes a sip of her coffee.

“Yeah, I was going to ask if you were going to shower.” She chuckles, “But what has you smiling all like that?” She finishes taking a seat at the island.

Lexa turns to get her another cup of coffee and she shrugs. “Just you.”

“Cute.” Clarke smirks at her, “What about me?”

She turns and sets the mug in front of Clarke, “Just you, I don’t know, you’re blissfulness.” She shrugs blushing lightly and picking up her own mug.

“Uh huhhhh” Clarke leans to look over the counter, “You don’t have one of your toys back there making you all mushy brained?” She bites her lip as she ogles Lexa’s current state of nudity.

“No.” She chokes on her coffee and swats the blonde on the wrist. “Don’t be crude!” 

“Pfft like you care about people seeing the family jewels.” 

Lexa clears her throat and downs her coffee before walking off towards the bedroom. “Gotta shower!”

Clarke chuckles shaking her head as she sets down the towel and walks towards the refrigerator to look for food. “Do you want a sandwich?” she shouts over her shoulder towards Lexa as she grabs a slice of turkey sandwich that Lexa had stocked up in the fridge.

“No thank you!” She hears Lexa distant response.

She shrugs and shuts the fridge and sits at the island once again, she grabs her phone and scrolls through her newsfeed skimming through the articles. A buzz from the other phone on the counter makes her look up, Lexa’s personal phone had a few messages. Curiosity getting the best of her Clarke reaches for the buzzing phone and scrolls through the notifications.

“Anya, Anya, Anya, HOLY SHIT, ANYA…” Clarke’s eyes bug out as she catches a clothed dick pic from her girlfriend’s cousin, then an all-caps message from Anya about marriage, “Wow.” She sighs as she sets the phone down next to hers and continues scrolling through her own clearing her throat as she tries to calm down from accidentally seeing Anya’s junk.

“What’s up Clarke?” Lexa’s soft voice comes close.

“Holy shit!” Clarke coughs through her bite of the sandwich as Lexa spooks her. “You’re done so fast!”

“Well I am kinda hungry.” She murmurs walking to the fridge and pulling out a yogurt and a steak. She shrugs and closes the fridge and sets the food on the counter across from Clarke. She hears her phone buzz and light up next to Clarke’s phone. 

“Oh I kind of saw a message from Anya.” She says fast and lowers her chin to stare at the counter which now all of a sudden seems interesting.

“That’s… Fine….” Lexa raises her eyebrow at the girl and reaches for her phone. Looking down at the darkened screen she sighs closing her eyes remembering the conversation she and Anya had, “Clarke it’s fine, I meant to tell you about Anya and Raven’s probable child!” She responds as she looks down at her phone, all of this happening in slow motion for Clarke.

“Wait- What!? No! WHAT?!” Clarke’s face goes through an expression journey as she tries to assimilate the information has provided her.

“Yeah-” Lexa responds as she looks down at her screen and clicks on the first message, “OH MY GOD!” She gags as she gets a full-sized picture of her cousin. 

“Yeah…” Clarke groans and looks down at her coffee.

“I swear to god she does this on purpose.”

“Oh I bet she does.” Clarke groans, “She’s a righty.”

“Childish,” Lexa mutters under her breath as she types it into her reply. “A what?”

“She tucks right.” She responds doing a right motion signal to her side. “You do a lefty she does righty.” She shrugs, “I don’t know it threw me off, I can’t stop thinking about her y’know, and ugh I can’t look at your cousin now.” Clarke groans as Lexa thinks on the tuck situation.

“Oh, yeah. Righty…”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on starting yet ANOTHER story but here we fucking are. Thank my twin sibling for that. Hope you guys like it if you do please comment and let me know, it'll help me get my ass writing and inspire Tanner to brainstorm ideas for this shit storm. Thank you for reading again and see you on the next update. -Riley


End file.
